Set to Purpose
by aliencatt
Summary: Always looking for ways to gain influence, Batiatus buys two young male slaves for his guests pleasure. They find themselves abandoned in the Ludus...F.A.O... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK..SLASH...more warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just a fan.

* * *

**WARNINGS**… **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ...SLASH…..F.A.O….. NON CON/RAPE…..INCEST…..VIOLENCE**

_(**be warned now **and please do not read if you are likely to be offended and then b*****k... take me to task over it later)_

_

* * *

_

Bratiartis, Lucretia,Barca,Spartacus...others

OMCs...if you don't recognise the names...then they are mine!

* * *

**Set to Purpose**

==000==

The market was packed with the entire population of Capua appearing to be out on the streets taking advantage of the cool morning sun. The inviting smells from the cook shops were mingling with the less appealing aromas of the tanners and dyers even though they were streets away but still distinguishable on the light breeze.

Capua was crowed, the streets narrow, the wooden buildings high and nestled tightly together. 'Just one spark' thought Batiatus, 'and the whole place would go up in flames'. And his situation was not too different.

He was gaining in influence and money, much to do with the machinations of himself and his beautiful intelligent wife, but more to do with his champion. 'The Bringer of Rain' had brought him much wealth and prestige but much consternation and many sleepless nights too. But now that the slave's wife was gone and he had buckled down into his rightful role things could go on. Batiatus' plans could go on.

So he had taken a morning stroll, ostensibly just to experience the sights and sounds of the city. He had started with the important places, the places of government and council. One day soon he would walk up those steps and into the city council to take his rightful place. It was destined. He would make it so.

Moving on, he and his not so invisible entourage roamed the markets stopping to finger expensive fabric and jewels. He would adore to see Lucertia wear that amber necklace. She would love it but more so, its bright settings and elaborate design would tell all who saw it, we have wealth, we have a higher place than you.

He threw the thing back at the trader as if it was beneath consideration. To buy that, not only would his slaves go hungry but himself also. Soon, soon.

Still, he should not return to the villa without some small trinket. He had an idea. Moving to the cheaper but still not inconsequential glass beaded jewellery, he made a show of selecting a couple of baubles. Holding them up to the light, "What do you think, Barca? Would these look good on the Domania's slave girl?"

Barca was not too surprised at the question. It was spoken loudly so that others would hear that Batiatus could afford to spend money on trinkets for slaves. That the Dominus asked his opinion was also a sign of his indifference to people's scorn, but, although he was a mere slave, he was a gladiator of high renown.

They may be slaves, he and his fallow gladiators treated like slaves but to the crowds on the streets, to the citizens and plebeians, they were gods. He had heard that on the streets of the larger cities, Herculaneum and Rome itself, gladiators walked the streets as if free. Receiving adoration as they passed. It was a conundrum, slaves, gods, meat.

He knew what his master would want to hear and answered loudly, "Yes, Dominus. Apologise for asking, but, can you afford to waste money on jewellery for slaves?"

Batiatus hid the grin that wanted to explode on his face. He could always rely on Barca whether to be a sword sworn to protect at his back or for his instinct to please him. "Of course, it's of no inconvenience decorating my household." He poked through the trinkets and selected a necklace of green coloured glass and an earring in blue. "These," and handed them negligently to the trader.

He was feeling elated at his boost in ego standing there on show as people whispered their shock at the expenditure. A few denarii's could reap much reward with the right gossip. Walking away, he felt magnanimous and turned to look over his shoulder and beckoned his gladiator. "Here," he said handing the ear piece to him, "this is for your service and perhaps for your boy?"

Barca was shocked, not that his master knew of his lover, not that he actually acknowledge the fact but to present him with such a gift? "Gratitude, Dominus," and he meant it. Pietros would adore it.

Continuing to wander, they made their way into the slave market. Batiatus liked to keep an eye on the place, you never knew what you might see there. He was always on the lookout for possible candidates for the Ludus or another pretty face for the household. He loved that his wife was so relaxed about him spreading his attentions. Then again, it was his right, but she could have been shrewish about it.

She liked to keep that Neavia out of his grasp though. Still, if he let her have that victory he would get what he wanted. A compliant, respectful, intelligent and devious wife. He had been blessed with such a woman. Together they made the perfect team.

Walking along the pens he considered and rejected many. It was always good to keep a stock of attractive flesh available for his guests. Now this one looked interesting. Not to his tastes but he needed a wide range to cater to all his guests' appetites. He smirked, maybe he should seriously ask Barca his opinion. He laughed lightly, coming to a decision.

Looking through the wooden bars, seeing the way that the man looked at his brother, Cassius' hand gripped Sabinus' side a little tighter, pulling him close. The man's eyes had been drawn to the young brunette as many had these past two days, then had turned to look himself up and down. He just prayed to the gods that if this man were to buy Sabinus, he would take him too.

The trader was trying to sell them as a pair ever since the noise and commotion when he had tried to take his brother from his arms the day before. Sabinus had livid bruising across his back after he had fought and kicked, finally biting the trader and trying to kick the man who had wanted to buy him. It showed what the trader thought that they may be worth that Sabinus had only received a beating and not far worse for his actions. Cassius had bruises too. He had not released his hold on the younger boy without a fight either.

He knew that they were likely to end in a brothel from all the attention both his and his brother's looks had been laundering. Not to mention the frank lurid talk about them as if they could hear nothing as they were prodded and poked. With each new interest shown, their price went up. So far no one had been willing to pay the twenty five denarii asked for each of the pair.

"Wine while you wait, Lanista?" showing he knew just who he was dealing with.

Batiatus turned to the slaver as he waved a hand in front of his face. Flies. He hated flies but they were an annoyance and impossible to get rid off in the flesh markets. The merchandise was not exactly cared for other than being kept alive.

"Water." It was getting hot and even after the rains, fresh water was regarded higher than the vinegar that this man would call wine. "Fresh," he added. Dismissing the man, Batiatus considered while he waited for the four selected slaves to be rounded up and prepared for closer inspection.

He had a set price he was willing to pay and an amount in his purse for haggling. One of the woman would do well for Lucretia and the young boy looked pliant enough for his guests of that inclination. Not that he would have a choice of course and if he did chose to fight? He knew some liked that.

The other one was also pleasant on the eye, he thought, if in that Celtic kind of way, pale skin and lighter hair. He should appeal too. If not, he could always find something for them to do. As long as they were not ridiculously expensive. It would be a shame if he could not get them cheap enough.

"Here you are, Lanista," as the merchant slaver handed him the cool water, "And here are the slaves for you to inspect."

He turned to look over his possible purchases then moved closer to inspect the young woman with the long dark hair. Yes, smooth skinned and clear of any visible blemish. He motioned a lazy hand signalling he wanted to see the teeth. Bad teeth was an indication of poor health. The slaver moved to make the command clearer. He thought he might as well make the most of it and see exactly what was on offer, on all of them.

Cassius stood there mortified at the command for them all to remove what little clothing they had on. He could feel Sabinus shaking beside him, his head was down and he appeared to be breathing rapidly. He thought his brother was going to panic.

How had it come to this? To be stood here about to be bared naked so some man could look them over and decided whether to buy them and put them to use, to control them and they could do nothing to prevent it. He knew why. Their father. Their father and his inability to run a business, to stop them from going into debt. To stop the whole family being taken into slavery for none payment of debt. Thank the gods their mother was not alive to be put through this.

Near all his life he had been saddened by the loss of his mother, by the fact that his brother had no memory of her as she had died bringing him into the world as so many mothers did. And from that day he had sworn to protect his brother, to look after him and raise him just as she would have done. He could have blamed Sabinus for his mother's death, for robbing him of the soft smile and gentle cradling arms but that he would have disappointed her. No, he loved his brother and would continue even now to protect him as well as he could.

Even if it meant that he had to make himself as appealing as possible to this man so he would take them both. They would be sold, sooner rather than later. He was not stupid, he had noticed the interest in them. Whatever this man wanted them for, he had to make it as easy for Sabinus as possible.

As he watched them disrobe, if you could call the ragged tunics or scant dresses 'robes', Batiatus noticed the attention that the pale older male gave to the boy. It was nothing more than a hand to his back helping him drop the tunic as the boy just stood there shaking, then holding onto the boy's hand, hidden behind them as they stood so close. But not hidden well enough.

He had an eye for detail, more an acute attention to small details. He needed it when judging the suitability of a slave for his Ludus, the telltale signs of a merchant weakening to a lower price or a guest, whether they would acquiesce to his plans or need more 'convincing'.

This young boy would be useful for the latter and if the other was his lover as he surmised, they did not look enough alike to be related, then at least the boy would know what to do. But he was young, he did not look to have reach his maturity yet. Unless of course the boy's previous life had not fed him well enough and he just looked younger than the fifteen years to be considered a man. If he were not a slave of course.

He motioned and the slaves were turned around then back, not one looking at anything higher than his feet. He turned slightly thinking and saw his bodyguard. He turned to him speaking low so only the gladiator could hear, "You are here to watch my back, to keep me safe, not to stare at some boy's prick!"

"Apologies, Dominus."

Turning back he thought, well at least the males do have appeal to that kind of man then. "So, how much?"

The merchant turned bright eyes and a smile at him. "Any in particular or all four, Dominus?"

"All four."

"The females are fifteen denarii each and the males, twenty five."

If he had been drinking, Batiatus would have sprayed the water in outrage. "What? They piss wine or something?" he laughed. The price was ridiculous.

"There has been much interest. In the males especially,"

"Really?" sounding surprised, "And yet they are not sold," seeing the smile on the greedy little man's face falter slightly. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. Nothing as you can see for yourself, Lanista."

He appeared to think it over, all four were attractive, he would not have even considered them otherwise. He had come here on the off chance of finding candidates but he would not be dissatisfied to return home with four more attractive bodies available to be fucked. But not at that price.

"I'll give you six each for the women and twelve for the males."

"You're trying to rob me?" shock and outrage in return. They both knew it was all for show, for the art of barter. "Twenty each for the males, ten for the females." The man shook his head as if to say why do I even bother.

Batiatus turned his back as if he would leave, watching from the corner of his eye as the man moved from foot to foot then grabbed hold of the closest female's arm, pulling her forwards. "Just look at this skin, look at how she looks at the ground so shyly. I can guaranty she is untouched. Would you not like this to warm you ardour?" then pushing her back and grabbing hold of the younger boy by the back of the neck, forcing him forwards as he curled in on himself.

Now him, he could believe was untouched no matter that the other took a hesitant step forwards. Turning back he stated, "Forty five denarii for them all and that's final. Take it or leave it."

The slave trader's eyes narrowed as he obviously considered the deal. He knew his game well, it was the best offer he was likely to get. The females were not worth more than eight each but he had had hope for the males, especially the younger one, both fresh on the market.

He was still waiting to hear back from Gratiana, the Madame of one of the higher ranking brothels. But she too had been reticent of paying so high for the older male and he still nursed the bite mark from when he had tried to separate them. It would happen of course if only one was wanted but it would be easier if he could sell the males as a pair. Let the new owner deal with splitting up brothers.

"Fifty, then take them with my gratitude." He held his breath as the customer clearly put on a show of debating.

"Done." It was a fair price, in fact he would have gone a little higher but that was all he had intended to spend, although not on fuck flesh, if that is what they turned out to be. Lucretia would decide one way or the other. She had a much better sense of that kind of thing than him. He was good at choosing battle flesh. "Have them delivered to my Ludus before nightfall," and held his hand out for his purse protected by Barca.

He knew he could trust the fighter with his coin. If he ran he would be hunted down and the slave knew his place. He also knew that Batiatus controlled not only his fate but that of his lover. And it was love. Such love that a slave was capable of. He knew everything that went on in the Ludus no matter that some thought they could get one over on him. He had his spies.

His business concluded, he turned to other matters. He wanted a drink. A real drink.

"Dress," the trader told them and Cassius pulled his brother close as the man released him. He was only thirteen, closing on fourteen and not only young but he had been sheltered and protected. He was terrified at what would happen to his gentle brother now far more than himself.

He was older, considered a man if still young and he would be able to please his new owners if it came to sex. He knew what to do with both male and female. In theory at least. His brother? His brother had never even kissed another person save for himself and their father and that was only an affectionate peck.

Once they were covered in their tunics, the only things they had from a former life, he held his brother close, the trader just shaking his head as Sabinus wrapped his arms around him and forced his face into his neck. Then they were ordered to move, following the two women as they were all herded together for the ties that would join them as they were forced to walk to their futures, good or bad.

==000==

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

==000==

"How much?" Lucretia asked trying to cover her impatience. The man would not cease spending coin.

"Think. Now people in the market are talking of how rich the house of Batiatus must be if he can buy baubles for slaves!" he said with glee as he accepted the goblet from one of the ever present and numerous house slaves barely even seeing the figure. She would be attractive to some degree or another. All his indoor slaves were. But none could shine a light against the female now stood fixing him with a look that said he must be mad. And the new slaves had not even arrived yet.

He had had thoughts to walk them back himself, having the beautiful flesh displayed in his wake. It would have been good to show the lithe bodies off but he was above such menial tasks as escorting slaves. It would have undone all his work this fine day. He was still in a buoyant mood and did not want it spoilt by his wife's rare disproval.

"Come, Lucretia, I have a gift for you too."

"Really?" and her eyes sparkled. "Does it shine brighter than this?" holding up the glass bead necklace.

"Alas we could not afford the necklace I saw fit for your neck but soon, when we have assured the spot of Primus at the next celebrations in a month. A few denarii spread here and there, a favour or two and its ours."

He moved to grasp his wife's slim waist in his left arm, the right raising his goblet in a toast. "The Bringer of Rain will make us proud and much, much denarii. And then dear wife, I shall festoon you, dripping in amber and more and these mere trinkets will not even be able to attract the light of a lamp never mind hold it unto itself."

"Husband you are in a good mood, your words turning to the poetic." She smiled leaning into him. "So tell me of this gift. What did you bring me if not 'pretty baubles' to adorn my smooth pale neck?" running her fingers across her throat and down bringing her husbands attention to her breasts.

"A new slave to tend to your person."

"Another slave?" sounding aghast. They were everywhere. She did not need another damn slave. She pulled away from him disappointed. Slaves were not gifts, they were too common for that. "How much?"

"Nothing, a mere pittance," waving his hand around, not looking at her.

"How.. much?" she was angry. They had to watch every single coin and he had bought another slave to tend to her needs. Another pretty face no doubt. But if it kept that insatiable prick away from her for longer she could cope with that. Especially tonight. She turned away slightly in case her sudden rush of arousal at the thought of her morning could be seen on her face. Crixus was enough to keep any woman content.

Batiatus sighed. Who was he kidding? He would tell her sooner or later, might as well get it over with. "Fifty."

Lucretia swung around to pierce him with a look that could have frozen even the souls languishing in Tarturus. He held his hand up before she could speak, "That's for four. They will be here soon. You can look them over yourself and decide whether we keep them or not."

"I would suggest, husband, that you have already made that decision." She was no fool. She helped her husband and their house in any way she could but he always had the final say. That was just the way it was in these times.

"I think you will approve. We need to be ready to cater to out guests whims. Not all visitors who would prove useful to us want to see gladiators fuck slaves. Some want to do it themselves."

"So you buy four more pretty females?" still sounding so disproving. "We have so many already. Surely there is already enough choice without the need for yet more. The money could have been wiser spent."

He summoned more wine. This was not going as he had thought and he did not want to argue with her. What he wanted was a night between her thighs. No mater all the slaves he could choose from, his wife was the most beautiful to his eyes. Part was due to her looks, a large part, but another was her demeanour and her fire all of which made him truly love her but which was now directed at him. Maybe it would have been wiser to buy jewellery for her and not for her slave.

As if she read his mind and wanted him to know, she beckoned her girl, Naevia, close and proceeded to fasten the necklace around the fragile looking throat.

"My dear, Lucretia, not all eyes are drawn to female flesh. I have bought two of each. Wait on your censure until you feast your eyes on them. Now, come here and tell me you support all I do."

She turned, fixing him with a sardonic smile making him laugh. "Damn you and your spending. You will have us thrown out onto the streets yet," joking with him as she leant into his side once more but there was real concern in her voice. Surviving in this climate was like balancing on a gladius' sharp edge. It was so easy to topple.

=0=

"Yes, what is it?" looking up at the interruption. Batiatus lay back holding his hand out for wine. So did Lucretia now that they had been disturbed.

"Apologies, Dominus, but your new purchases have arrived."

"Excellent," rising to his feet, accepting the goblet of wine always at hand, "Now my dear, you will see I have not squandered our hard earned money but invested it."

Once again the four young slaves were lined up for inspection. Lucretia stood languidly and swayed her way over. Already she could see that her husband had not made a poor choice but she was not going to admit it so easily. Holding her engraved goblet in both hands, she slowly stepped around the line of submissive looking slaves. They should be if they knew what was good for them.

Their lives depended on the whim of their owners. No one was going to bring an owner to task for mistreating or killing a mere possession. But these had not come cheap and it would be a shame to have to dispose of any one of them.

She let her hand run through the long dark hair of the petite female. She would indeed make a suitable personal slave but wondered if her slight frame and delicate features would make herself seem ungraceful by comparison. "House slave," she announced and moved as the girl was taken away.

The next female was still beautiful but taller and more robust. "Yes," she looked at her husband, "she will make a fine personal slave for me." She smiled then called to Naevia, "See to her and instruct her."

"Yes, Domina," the timid appearing bronzed skinned woman replied as she move to do her mistress' wishes.

"And what are we to do with these two? Have them just hang around the house looking pretty?"

He knew his wife was being sarcastic, as she continued to study the youths, slowly walking around and around them. He moved to her as she came near, once more surrounding her waist with his free arm, leaning into her ear as she rested back against him, "But do you not think they would appeal to our visitors? To men of…that taste?"

She clucked her tongue, thinking. "And until we have to parade them if asked for? This house is teeming with slaves, some times I think far too many for our uses. We have plenty enough to cater to any taste or whim."

"It adds to the show, Lucretia, you know that."

She nodded but she had always preferred to have the males slaves around her a little older, a little 'bigger'. These were mere boys. "Could you not find use for them elsewhere? What about in the Ludus?"

Laughing, "I don't think that either has the makings of a gladiator," knowing that that was not her intention.

She hit the arm around her waist lightly, "You think me so foolish?"

"Of course not my love. You are many things, all of which I thank the gods for daily but foolish is not one of them."

"Then its settled. Until we have need of them they can help out in the Ludus. They can cook or hand out water or something. Just please, don't buy anymore unless we truly have need of them."

==000==

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

==000==

"This is the Ludus of the House of Batiatus. You will serve here in anyway required to further the glory of that House," the tall slim black skinned man told them as they stood before him.

They had been brought down from the sumptuous house, far bigger than anything Sabinus had seen before, through dark shadowed corridors, with rooms and metal bars everywhere, to be stood here in what looked to be a kitchen eating area.

Sabinus did his best to hide behind his brother. He was terrified. Within the space of three days he had been ripped from the life he knew of scrolls and lessons as he was left to academia as Cassius worked along side their father, to be herded and prodded and sold. He had had so many hands on him, feeling every part of him, inspecting him. From his hair to his arms, legs and chest. From his teeth to his buttocks and worse.

Not too long ago they had had slaves of their own working in his father's warehouse, cleaning the house and looking after all of their needs. Now both he, his brother and their father were slaves. He clung onto the back of Cassius' tunic. It was not even one of his brother's good ones. Those, along with his own, had been sold in a desperate attempt to get them out of debt. Obviously it had not worked.

He had thought that their father would be able to solve their problems but apparently due to the lack of rain, the grass had dried up and their livestock had died. Vermin had gotten into the warehouses and destroyed their stores. And as the drought continued, the price of food and water soared. Everyone felt the tension. Everyone called in their debts.

He hoped that his father was alright. That somehow he would find them. He had promised. Somehow he would get them all out of slavery. He just needed time. 'You be strong,' he had told him, 'do as you are told and survive. I will find you. I will find you both.' He so wanted to believe that. But please, let it be soon.

He was being stared at, they both were. Stared at as if they were dinner. He moved closer to Cassius. They were in a Ludus. Men, huge men were staring at them. Many with curiosity, some with something more. He did not like it. He could tell what those looks meant without the rude gestures. He wanted to cry but knew it would be unwise. He held on tighter to the back of his brother's tunic.

==000==

'Be strong, be strong', Sabinus said to himself over and over, in his mind hearing his father's words. But he was just so scared. As he stood there, handing out chunks of bread, he kept his eyes on the hands held out before him. If he looked up he would see lust in many eyes, scorn or indifference in others. The latter being the best yet even that he had so little experience of.

He had never been ignored before in his life. There had always been slaves around to take care of his every bodily need, his father to tell him that he was valued and safe, his brother there for companionship and laughter. Never had he been ignored but now he wished he could become invisible, could hide from those lascivious glances and outright glares.

He was relieved that they had allowed him to keep his knee length tunic. What if they took it from him, made him wear just a cloth around his hips as with some of the other boys he had seen here in the Ludus?

He thought he would panic again. He was in a _Ludus_, with slaves and gladiators and he did not know how he was going to survive long enough for his father to find him, to find them. He moved a little closer to Cassius. Thank the gods that his brother was here. He knew he would try to protect him but he was not young or foolish enough not to know that there was only so much his brother could do. Cassius was in as much danger as he was, the only difference being that his older brother was so much stronger than he was and scared of nothing.

He could not help but to glance up as a piece of bread was snatched from his hand. Scorn was something else that was alien to him. His tutors had always been attentive to his academic needs, praising him, encouraging him. Now he was being looked at as if he was a piece of dung under this man's foot. He dropped his eyes quickly, unaware of the submissiveness he was showing.

He felt tears welling in his eyes, lifting a hand to wipe them away he was stalled by a hiss from his brother. He looked up and saw almost anger on Cassius' beautiful face. "Be strong!" his brother commanded to his ear only. He took a breath and looked up, holding the tears back, knowing his brother to be correct.

What he saw in the eyes of the huge man now before him, holding out a hand waiting for him to place bread in it, was what scared him the most. Lust. More than anything it was the lust that frightened him. He was only thirteen but knew what the darkened eyes and open mouthed expression meant, the man glaring, leering at him.

Quickly he placed the bread in the gladiator's hand and looked to the next man instead of his first impulse to look down, but the man grabbed at his fingers around the bread pulling his eyes back to his face. The look on the man's face chilled him and he tried to pull his hand from the tight grasp but the man just grinned and pulled his hand and thus him closer.

There was a thud as the ladle Cassius was using to dole out the pottage was dropped and his hands were there trying to force the man to let his brother go. He dug his nails in to no avail then tried to pull the thick fingers back.

His brother was stretched low over the table desperately attempting to pull his hand away, pain on his young beautiful face. The man just laughed looking at him then let go of his brother's hand and backhanded Cassius across the face.

Sabinus stepped back nursing his hand against his chest, pain etched on his face as Cassius flew backwards at the impact landing to slide in the straw across the floor, his head ringing from the blow. He shook his head trying to clear it and looked up at the manically grinning brute. The man sent a kiss towards him then his eyes latched onto Sabinus once more, he grinned then moved away biting into the bread with relish, his intentions clear.

The noise and laughter from the audience came to an abrupt end as the Doctore called for order, demanding, "Enough! Return to your meals if you do not wish them removed," and the men turned their eyes back to other things.

"Stand, boy," the serene man instructed and Cassius struggled to get his bearings and feet under him. He managed to pull himself up from the dirt floor by the table, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth attempting to remove the blood he could feel there but just smeared it across his face. In no time, there was a bowl held out to him and Cassius picked up the ladle and slopped the greyish meal into it, his eyes burning with shame and resentment and, casting a sidelong glance at his shaking brother, fear.

==000==

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

==000==

**WARNING... **non con/rape

* * *

Thank you to Darkgirl5 for finding my faults.

* * *

==000==

It was getting dark and near all had gone to their rest. Cassius looked around wondering where would be best for himself and his brother to hide so that they could sleep sound. Not that he thought he would but if he could find somewhere then maybe Sabinus could sleep safe.

He hoped he could find rest this night, for the last one he had been unable to having to watch all, only nodding now and then, each new noise shocking him awake and awakening Sabinus. In the end he had to get him to lay down and let go of him if either was to sleep. He had found a place close to the opening to the sands where a guard stood the whole night through but the solider had told them that they could not stay there, under his feet, again.

They had loitered in the kitchen as long as they could and he looked around wondering if they could hide in a corner, pull one of the tables closer to the wall to offer a little protection but as he tried, and his brother seeing his intent joined in to help, it was useless, the solid wooden construction was far too heavy for them to move.

He was getting concerned. The emptier the place had become the less people they had to hide within. He had spoken to one of the other boys that had been instructing him that day on the handing out and collection of the wooden weapons that was now his role. He had told him to find a protector or to make sure that they were hidden from sight. On asking where, they had been called to task and he had not gotten another chance to speak.

He was sore, the sun having beaten down on his head and skin, something he had always avoided due to his tendency to burn, his skin a pale heritage from his mother, a native of the northern Celtic lands.

She had been a slave too. His father had taken one look at her as they were paraded in the market place and had spent for more money than he could spare to buy her, then buy her freedom so he could marry her. His father had told them the story so many times, how just that first sight of her had changed his life. He had remarried but the second wife was never loved as was their mother. Their stepmother had also succumbed to death at childbirth, this time taking their still born sister with her. There had been no other.

He shook his head. He had to stop dwelling in the past. It was the present that was the tragedy now.

He would try and seek the Medicus on the morrow, see if he knew of something he could use to help his reddened skin. No doubt it would cost and of course he had nothing to pay with but if you did not chance the asking there could never be a reward.

There was something else he wanted to ask but did not know just whom he could ask it of. He had to get Sabinus out of here. He was smart, he was educated, they both were to a certain degree but Sabinus more so. He could be put to use elsewhere, a scribe or something. If he could get their Master to recognise those skills, he was certain that he would take his brother out of this hellish place, but he did not who to ask to help him to get their Master's attention.

Sabinus chose that moment to yawn widely. He smiled at him and could not help but to think of all the times he had teased him, saying a fly would land on his tongue and dance, or fly down his throat and wriggle inside him and he would say that that was not possible and Cassius would say yes it was and tickle him, making his young brother laugh until he nearly cried.

It was Cassius who wanted to cry now, cry for his brother, for his father and for himself but for his brother most of all. "Come," he told him, "we shall find a safe dark corner somewhere," and catching hold of his brother's hand, quietly made his way into the sleeping quarters, his eyes everywhere looking for a small nook or cranny that they could slip into.

He saw that tall older youth who had smiled at him encouragingly when they had first arrived. As they moved towards him, he was pulled into an embrace by a gladiator with long thins plaits and he turned to him smiling and was led away.

Moving on, there were several calls and gestures for them to come close, most of them indecent with a grin or a leer but he just held Sabinus tighter and continued on, not looking at anyone. Cassius did not really know where they were going but he just kept them moving further and further into the apparent warren of cells.

Finally, in the darkness lit only by dim flickering torchlight, he found a cell, not empty but with just one man lying full length on his side. Moving inside, he asked quietly, needing to ensure that this man would not be a harm to them, "Apologies, may we sleep here?"

The man looked up at them angrily, "Do what the fuck you want but do it in silence," then he turned over, his back to them, intent on sleep.

Pulling his brother with him, Cassius moved to the darkest corner of the cell and encouraged Sabinus down with him to the floor. Lifting his arm, the younger boy immediately curled himself into his side with his head on his chest. Cassius sat watching as he stroked his brothers hair, a little longer than was the fashion, just as he liked it but what did that matter now? Knowing he would not find sleep easy, he whispered for his brother to, "Close your eyes, Sabbi. Sleep. Sleep now. I have you. Sleep."

Sabinus tightened his grip around his brother's waist and tried to do as he told him.

=0=

How could he have been so foolish to have fallen asleep?

Cassius shocked awake as he was kicked. It was Sabinus as he struggled in the arms of that bastard that had been leering at him since the moment that they had arrived. The bastard had him tight, a hand over his mouth as he pulled him up and away.

Cassius jumped to his feet shouting, "No! Get you're fucking hands off him!" He tripped over the still slumbering gladiator causing him to stir and sit up, "What the..?"

"Please, help us!" watching his brother being carried from the room.

"I told you to be silent!" the man yelled at him then lay back down swearing.

Cassius took after Gnaeus and his brother, searching each way frantically then heard an "Umphh!" then a slap and a cry coming from the right. "Sabinus!" he called as he ran around the corner and saw his brother backed against the wall, his hand cradling the side if his face as the so much bigger male held onto his side as if winded.

He ran up to them, passing Gnaeus and grabbing hold of his brother, pushing him behind him. As the man straightened up, fury on his face, and moved towards them, Cassius summoned up every bit of courage he had to stand firm and as the man came close, that damn leer back on his face, he pulled back his fist and thumped him across his jaw.

Pain shot through his hand from the blow but Gnaeus' head just turned to the side. As he turned back to face them, the expression on his face froze Cassius' blood.

He manoeuvred them around, keeping himself between his brother and his attacker and knew they were in serious trouble if no one would come to their aid. He pushed Sabinus, telling him without looking away from Gnaeus, "Run," but his brother did not move, holding onto the back of him. "Run. Now!" and he pushed him again.

Sabinus did not want to leave his brother. Not only did he not want to move around the dark cells alone, he did not want to leave him with that man. But as he pushed him again, hissing at him to run, he took off but did not know where to go. He turned right, then again and entered a large room lit by one guttering torch. He ran to the darkest corner. Turning around to watch the entrance, he realised immediately that he had made a mistake. The room was a dead end.

As Sabinus finally did as he was told, Cassius pulled himself up, trying to make himself seem and feel bigger than he was. He stepped in front of the brute, his hands fisted at his sides and got ready to fight as hard as he could to give Sabinus time to find somewhere to hide.

Gnaeus just sneered at him, "You think you can turn me from purpose?" and just laughed moving to follow where the boy had gone. He had turned right so there was only one place that he could be.

Cassius moved in front of him blocking his way. He moved to push him aside and he tried to hit him again. "Enough of this!" and Gnaeus jabbed him hard in the stomach causing the youth's breath to flee and for him to curl over gasping.

Cassius staggered after the man but had to stop as his knees threatened to give out on him. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes gritting his teeth and fought to get his breathing to start again. It took him precious time before he could make himself move again, following the direction that both his brother and that bastard had gone in.

They were in the bathhouse, the water making the room seem slick under the flickering torch light. His eyes frantically searched for his brother but could not see him but Gnaeus obviously could. He was advancing into a corner and Cassius knew that the small terrified noises he could hear were coming from his brother.

Moving as fast as he could, he formed his hands into a joined fist and hit the man on the back of the neck as hard as he could. The man stopped in his tracks as he roared with anger at the attempt to keep him away from this boy that was there for the taking. He turned and back handed Cassius hard across the face, just as he had the day before, causing him to fall to the ground painfully.

Sabinus slid along the wall, his frightened eyes looking to his brother, asking him, 'what should I do, what should I do?' 'Run," he mouthed at him, the pain he felt making it difficult to focus as he tried to get his hands under himself to push to standing.

Gnaeus stood over and laughed down at him then turned his attention back to the boy he wanted.

Sabinus tried to fight the man off, hit out at him, his chest, his face as he just stood there grinning at him. There was nowhere for him to go, the man was stood right in front of him, teasing him, toying with him. He moved to the left, so did the man, putting a hand out to the wall blocking his path. He moved to the right, a bulky arm preventing his escape. He looked over at Cassius but his brother was struggling to get up off the ground, collapsing back but he was looking at him.

Tears sprang to Sabinus' eyes and he could not stop them this time. He had been holding them in for days and now he was so scared and so tired of being scared. The liquid fell in sharp lines down his checks.

Thick fingers smoothed up his left check none too gently as the huge terrifying man collected the salt water then he put them to his mouth licking them, his tongue darting out to disgustingly flap at him then he moved quickly.

Cassius saw that beast grab hold of the back of his brother's thighs and heard the terror in his brother's cry. Somehow he found the last of his will and managed to push himself up from the ground standing on unsteady legs. He almost fell again as he tottered forwards and screaming, rushed at the man, hitting the back of his neck again.

Gnaeus was seriously losing his patience with this total annoyance that kept getting between him and his enjoyment of this slim beautiful boy that had captured his attention from the moment he had first seen him. He turned, pushing him away by a hand in his face and as the older boy came at him again, he knocked him to the floor telling him, "Get up again and I will slay you!"

There was obviously no way that he could get this man off Sabinus. He was not strong enough, he was not big enough and he had no weapon. He had a thought to offer himself instead but knew it would be rejected. This man wanted his brother and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had run out of ways to shield Sabinus from what this man, who once more had his hands on his terrified brother, would do to him. Shield him.

It was the only thing he could think of. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he had to. He had to shield his innocent little brother from that man's lust.

Once again he managed to struggle to his feet, asking the gods to please help him, to give him the strength to do this before he lost the courage. Gnaeus was stood slowly pulling up the hem of Sabinus' tunic as he stood there almost a statue, a stricken look of horror on his face and his eyes watching Cassius as they shed hot burning tears.

As the large figure stepped back slightly lifting the fabric, Cassius forced his body between them, grabbing hold of Sabinus, wrapping his arms around his trembling shoulders and pressed his body against his forming a barrier between them.

"You fucking little cocksucker. So that's it! _You_ want my prick?" knowing that was the last thing the pale skinned boy wanted. He laughed and removed his cloth.

==000==

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

==000==

Why was he crying? He was not the one that felt as if he had been rent apart, who could still feel that bastard's spunk dripping down his thighs. He pushed Sabinus away from him but he just came back to hold onto him tighter, his tears smearing across Cassius' check.

For a moment, just a moment, he wanted to tell him to fuck off and never come near him again. This was all his fault. It was because of his brother that he had bruises on his body. That one of his eyes was swelling shut and his mouth was full of blood from the loose teeth and split lips. His body was screaming at him, his lungs hurt, his ribs hurt and the pain in his arsehole was excruciating. He knew that it was more than just the man's cum that was leaking from him.

He had not been able to let up on his hold on Sabinus during the eternity of the assault. He knew he had left his own bruises on that delicate flesh. He would hate the marks later and himself for giving them to him, but right now he was not thinking of Sabinus' pain. He was consumed with his own.

But then Sabinus let up _his_ hold a little, and running his hand repeatedly over Cassius' hair kissed his cheek then said over and over again, "I'm sorry, Cass. I'm so sorry."

Part of him wanted to yell, 'you should be,' but it was not Sabinus' fault. It was that bastard that had done this to him, made him hurt so badly and made him want to hurt his brother. But he could never do that.

Sabinus was still scared but now he was scared of the look in his brother's eye. He looked at him as if he could kill him. He knew his brother had been through an agony for him, he had gotten between that horrid man and himself. Cassius had held him so tight and he in turn had held Cassius' shoulders as he had hidden his face in his neck.

He could still hear the scream through the hand over the mouth that had always given him comfort either in words or gentle kisses on his scraped knees or knocked elbows as he had grown up. He knew what the man was doing to his brother, what he had wanted to do to him. All he had been able to do was cling to him and sob into his neck as that man grabbed hold of his buttock, squeezing it tight in time to the crush of his brother's body as he was pushed against him.

It had been the most frightening thing in his entire life until this look in his brother's eyes. Cassius hated him and he supposed he could not blame him. He stepped back, easing up on his hold. He dropped his head because he could not bear to see that look and he had to hide the guilty shame in his own.

Whether it was because his brother's physical support had gone or that Sabinus had let him go and moved away, but Cassius could not stand anymore. The ground was hard as his legs gave out and he collapsed down the floor, cold and surprisingly soothing against his burning skin.

His brother was there immediately with a small cry, kneeling next to him, pulling him up against himself, cradling his head against his chest. His fingers caught the bite mark on his shoulder and he hissed causing Sabinus to begin to rock him, repeating over and over again how sorry he was.

He did not need to be held so tight, he really did not want to be moved forwards and back but he just stared off, letting his brother give him comfort that he could not feel. The bite mark stung and he knew that it would no doubt scar but it would not be as deep or as permanent as the one on his soul. He also knew that he would be able to hear the grunt that that bastard had made as he bit him as he came, thrust deep inside of him, for the rest of his life.

==000==

"If you give yourself to me, I give my oath, I will never cause you hurt. I will protect you from all others and I will try to give you pleasure as I am certain you will give to me."

Sabinus studied the man, the gladiator who had looked at him so often since he had been brought to this awful place, but had never come near him. This was not the first time that he had beckoned to him but it was the first time that Sabinus had summoned up the courage to discover just what the man wanted. Although the looks the man had given him had never been overtly sexual, he already had a very good idea.

This was also the first time that he had been away from his brother, had ventured out on his own. That was not really true. Doctore had summoned him from his brother's side and told him to return to his duties, an order that he had wanted to ignore.

It had taken everything he had and an encouraging nod from Cassius to get his legs to move and not to give out on him. He had hurried to his place by the table and bread for the noonday meal, taking a small comfort from the smile that the one called Pietros gave to him as he took Cassius' place beside him.

As the meal ended this man had beckoned him over and he had nervously made his way to the seated figure then sat nervously as he was bidden. He did not want to have to give himself to anyone but knew that soon someone would take from him. Just as they had Cassius. He dropped his head, once more holding back the tears as he remembered the noises his brother had made as he held onto him, protecting him.

"If...if I say no?" thinking that he could little afford to.

"Then I will not be a trouble to you again."

"Would you still protect me?"

"Why would I if you have spurned what I give as offer?"

Sabinus nodded, he could have surmised as much. This man wanted his body, he did not have feelings for him.

"And if I acquiesce, what of Cassius?"

"What of him?"

"Will you protect him too?"

"I do not desire him."

"But you could stop the others from hurting him."

"No, I do not believe I could. If I were to take you both, how long do you believe it would be before someone tried to rob me of my life in dishonour?" He leant forwards, a hand held out to the boy. "We live in times when you must face the hard truths. We are none free to do as we wish. All that we can achieve is to grab at each pleasure that is presented, however fleeting and make the most of the opportunities." He lowered his hand onto the boy's leg, feeling him tense. "I desire that you be by my side in my bed and I ask you to take this offer. Cassius must find his own way as others will grab pleasure from his body."

Sabinus knew that to be true. He did not believe that Gnaeus would leave either him or his brother alone. If he sought the offered protection from this man, it would leave Cassius to deal with the wrath of that bastard. This was not a decision he had a right to make on his own. He looked down at the hand on his thigh. This man offered to protect him from that brute at the price of giving up the same thing but if he was to be believed he would not cause him intentional hurt.

"May I reserve my answer until the morrow? I have need of my brother's counsel."

Aurlus drew back in surprise leaving a coldness on his leg at the hand's sudden absence, and Sabinus knew that he had made a mistake, he had gambled and the die had fallen poorly. Yet this man looked at him with not lechery but with an almost affectionate smile. He dropped his head retreating along the bench, "Apologies," he said softly.

"No, none expected. Cassius? He is your brother?" Sabinus looked up in askance, confusion evident on his face. "He is not your lover?" Aurlus asked again to be certain that he had heard the boy correctly, a wonder on his face.

"Yes, my brother," wondering how anyone could believe the other, "I have never had a lover, I only have thirteen years," then blushed at the look the man gave him. His face was enveloped by a large calloused hand and Aurlus leant forwards to gently brush his lips over Sabinus'. He whispered into his ear, "Would that I will be your first."

He sat back releasing the boy. "Take the night and tell me with the sunrise. I pray to the gods you will look on my tender favourably." This boy was beautiful and he longed to touch him with tenderness, to feel him shudder and shiver with pleasure in his arms. He wanted to taste the sweetness of that mouth and now that he knew that he was untouched, he wanted him more.

But if the answer was to be no, he would keep his word and never bother him, never force his attentions on him against his will. It would be hard, seeing him so close and not being able to touch but it would have to be. He could not take, not take from the boy as everything else had already been taken, and not just from Sabinus and his brother. They had all had the freedom and the life that in other circumstances they should have led, stolen from them. Was it too much to ask for a small measure of solace?

Then the gladiator was called to practise and Sabinus, watching him walk away, sat as the room emptied. He could still feel those calloused fingers on the side of his face, the hand on his thigh. He looked at his own hands resting in his lap, their softness sore now from the unaccustomed work. He wondered just what those calluses would feel like on the rest of his skin.

He swallowed and stood, knowing already that he would soon find out. He could see no alternative. There was no way that he could keep his virtue intact. Not here, not with Gnaeus still watching him, taunting him, showing his intent. Not now Cassius had suffered so for it. He could not allow his brother to do that for him again.

Standing, he moved to get his chores done so he could return to his brother's side until the evening meal. He would be safe until it was over, until the gladiators were released to relax and rest for the night. He needed to ask Cassius what he should do.

==000==

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

==000==

Standing by the platform that held his brother, Sabinus felt his bottom lip quiver once more. He bit at it to still the movement. He had not cried like this since he was a child and knew that Cassius would not approve. But looking at him now was breaking his heart.

His brave, generous and noble brother had saved him from this fate. If not for Cassius lying there, used, battered and bruised, torn and so damaged, it would have been himself.

Cassius was asleep, thanks to the draft that the Medicus had given him, and Sabinus was grateful that he looked to be resting peacefully. Stroking back the hair sticking to the damp forehead, Sabinus bent forwards and kissed his brother's brow in a gesture that he had always adored when his brother did it to him. A simple kiss that had always meant home and family and love.

He just stood and stroked the short hair that insisted on falling back to his forehead.

On seeing the boy back again, stood by the slumbering figure, Medicus told him, "He will sleep until the morning."

"May…may I stay with him again this night?" He did not want to leave and knew he had no where to go. At least here he could be with Cassius if he were to awaken and also he should be safe. Medicus slept in here too and he hazarded that the man would not want another used boy under his charge.

"Do as you wish," and the man moved off.

"Gratitude," Sabinus called after him quietly. He looked around wondering where he should sleep then looked at his brother. Climbing up, he carefully lay himself down by the sleeping form and leant against his side. Once more he pushed his face into Cassius' neck, a hand on his chest feeling the beat of his heart and the steady breaths proving life. Silently he let the tears fall.

=0=

Cassius could not move. Even before he was truly conscious he began to panic. There was a weight on him and he knew that it was happening again. Not only could he not move, he could not make a sound, never mind defend himself.

He managed to force an eye open, the other swollen completely shut. He tried to lick his lips but his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and the pain shooting through his head made him groan. The weight pinning him down moved slightly, easing the pressure across his thighs. Terrified he turned his eye to see just what that bastard was about to do to him now.

Sabinus slowly sat up, pulling his leg from across his brother's. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, groaning himself at the stiffness in his body from the precarious position he had slept in, holding onto his brother on the narrow platform.

Looking down, he saw the fear on his brother's face and quickly he leant forwards, his hand gently cradling the swollen cheek assuring him that he was safe, "I have you, Cass." Bending over he went to place a kiss to his brother's forehead but pulled back at the rigid terror he saw come across Cassius ruined features. He leant back a little, his tears spilling quickly and he bit his lip trying to hold in the sob. He knew it was his brother, Cassius that was hurting, that had been defiled and abused but he could not help but cry.

He was ashamed, ashamed at the way he felt, that he was relieved that this had not happened to him but also so sad for his brother. His fantastic brother who had saved him from this, because he loved him, but now would turn from him he was sure. How could he not? He was the cause of his misery.

Slowly he moved back almost falling off the platform and just stood there staring at down at the ravaged features, silent tears running down his own unblemished face and landing to darken his tunic, dark splotches that would dry much sooner than the hurt causing them.

Stretching out his hand hesitantly, he took hold of Cassius' right one still loosely lying on his belly where the Medicus had placed it. He picked up the lax fingers and wrapped his own around them. Head falling, he let out a soft sob as he felt the fingers in his twitch slightly then return just a little pressure.

Cassius felt dreadful. Not just in his body's pain but in his mind and heart as well. Sabinus was stood there crying and it was due to him. He had not recognised his own beloved brother.

He had awoken still caught in a nightmare that seemed to have lasted an eternity and from which he could not escape. Then he had surfaced through drugged cloying clouds to find his nightmare continuing as he was trapped and helpless. Held down by a weight, he knew the bastard was at him again, that he would not stop hurting him. That he would never stop.

He had been too panicked to realise that it was his brother holding him. Sabinus must have curled up beside him as he used to do as a child, as he had done since they were taken from their home, seeking his closeness and comfort and he in return had recoiled from him in horror.

What the fuck were they going to do? He had saved the younger boy from this terror but what of today, tomorrow? He knew he could not protect him. He could not even raise up from this platform. His whole body felt leaden apart from where it throbbed or burned. Placing himself between his brother and an attacker was no longer an option. A sob caught in his throat and he thought he would choke.

Sabinus was immediately looking at his older brother with concern. He did not know what to do, desperately searching for Medicus. His eyes landed on an ewer of water and he quickly moved to snatch it up, pouring a generous amount into a wooden beaker. He did not care, or even think that he may be doing wrong, taking the water without permission. Back at his brother's side, he helped him to reach his head forwards slightly, an arm around his shoulders and brought the cup to Cassius' swollen mouth.

"Only a little. A little at a time," and Sabinus nearly dropped the beaker in fright at the Medicus' words, the man seeming to appear from shadow. He nodded his thanks as he continued to feed his brother the water.

Laying him down to the hard platform again, he burned to ask so many questions. Was he alright? Did he hurt? Did he hate him? He knew he had to still his curious tongue. Things were different now. He should use discretion, humility before he was forced to learn from humiliation and degradation. He had a foreboding it would happen. He had the evidence before his eyes.

Placing the cup down he leant his mouth close to his brother's ear, "Cass, I pray to the gods you will recover. I pray they will never let you be so hurt again but, Cass? From you… I beg forgiveness."

If he could have, Cassius would have gotten up and pulled his brother close, hugged him then shook him for being so stupid. But not only could he do nothing more than to raise his head slightly and one hand, he knew he brother was not being childish. He knew with a certainty that Sabinus finally understood exactly what had become their world now. He understood.

His brother finally realised that this was not going to end with their father swooping in and taking them home, lifting him high and laughing at the joke he had played on them. From the tone of his brother's voice, Cassius knew that Sabinus had somehow grown up since the last time he had lain his eyes on him.

Sabinus stood waiting, knowing that Cassius was not going to immediately tell him off for being foolish like he would have only a month before. He was old enough now to realise that his childhood was over, that his life and that of his brother had irrevocably been altered, for the worse. Also he knew that if Cassius were to say he forgave him now, for his foolishness up to this point, for being the cause if not the instrument of his pain, he would be lying.

Lifting the cup to his brother's mouth once more, watching as most spilt past the swollen, battered lips, he knew he was running short on time. "Brother? I have need of your council."

Cassius lip split afresh as he found that even now his brother's serious tone made him smile. He recognised that tone, 'I'm about to do something and I need you to tell me it's the right thing, even if it is not.'

His mind randomly threw up the image of the unfortunate toad in one of his brother's quests for knowledge. The alarm of their step mother as she discovered its remains hidden in the young boy's bedroom. It was ridiculous that he could think of that now, think of the laughter as they had hidden behind the curtaining as the vexed woman called Sabinus' name.

"Sp….speak," he managed to croak out aware he could managed little more.

Leaning close, Sabinus told him of Arlus' offer.

Cassius grabbed at his brother's arm, "Do it!," was all he could say then collapsed back to the platform his eye closing before Sabinus could see the added pain of his command there.

"This is the second morning I have had to fetch you to your duties. Ensure you do not make it a third."

"Yes, Doctore. Apologies," and with a quick glance and kiss to Cassius' cheek, Sabinus ducked his head and swiftly moved to the days trials.

Doctore moved closer to glance down at the injured boy. This was not the first time he had seen such a thing and knew pity would do neither himself nor the boy any service.

What would be of use would be to keep a more vigilant eye on the Ludus. He felt a moment of shame that this had happen in this house, in the gladiator's under his charge cells but he dismissed it as pointless. It had happened, it was done, but he would endeavour to ensure it did not occur to this extent again.

He turned to Medicus, "Do as you can to ease the boy's pain," and nodding, left quickly as he felt the accusing, hate filled eye on him.

Turning to his work bench, the skinny practitioner prepared a mixture of tincture of poppy, camomile and other pain relieving and sleep inducing herbs. It was a shame he could not use his precious supply of opium. He was not blind to the agonises the boy must be suffering but at the end, he was nothing but a slave and not a valued one at that.

==000==

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N...Thank you for your patience.

* * *

==000==

"Can you not help him? Do something to protect him?"

Barca looked into the so serious and, to him, so beautiful face of his lover. "You know that I cannot," running his hands along the prominent cheekbone, seeing Pietros' head lean into his touch. He moved to place his calloused hands on the lad's smooth skinned waist, "I have my hands full looking after you." He smiled the smile that always got his lover's interest, his intentions clear but it did not work this time.

"Please, warn the others to stay away from him, to keep their hands off him. Help him," he pleaded, his hands flat on the broad chest.

Barca leant back, "I said, No!"

"But what if it was me? What if…?"

"Never! I would kill any that placed a hand on you and you know so!"

"Then why not Cas…?"

"Enough! Do you want that I should take him instead of you?" He was angry and did not want to talk about this other boy. He wanted this one under his hands to be under his body now. He relented immediately as he saw the hurt and horror at his threat. "Never!" he said, cupping the young face in his right hand. "I would never give you up. But understand, if I were to try to protect him too, the ones that are using him now, they would come for you. That I will not allow. He needs to find himself a protector of his own or better, fight, stand up for himself."

"But to see him used so badly. Its not right."

"And that yet reason more why I love you. You care. But you can not afford to care so much for him. Have speech with him, tell him my words but take warning…do not get in the way. Do not get caught between Gnaeus' lust and the pale boy. He will turn on you and I can not always be close at your side. You have need to watch for yourself. I am understood?" He rubbed his thumb over that cheekbone, over the bottom lip.

Dropping his head, understanding but not liking that they could do nothing to protect Cassius from the men that were using him, Pietros nodded.

"Now come here and show me the other reason why I do so love you," and Pietros leant into his protector and love, giving his mouth, eager and pliant to that lover, to that ravenous, devouring mouth.

==000==

Nervous and desperately trying to hide the fact, Cassius moved up silently to stand before Spartacus as the man continued to scrape the day's sweat, dirt and oils from his sun bronzed skin. Licking his lips with hesitation, he moved closer making his presence known. He had learnt soon enough to never come up on a gladiator from behind.

He caste around making sure that they were alone in the bathhouse, Sabinus standing, a hidden sentry, in the doorway making sure that he would have warning if they were to be disturbed.

"Speak," Spartacus commanded without lifting his head, his eyes watching the dirt slide from his arm. He already had a good idea as to what the boy wanted. He wanted him to put an end to the bruises, scrapes, grazes and bites.

"Apologies, Champion," showing respect right from the beginning and he knew always if he was to stand any chance of his request being met. He took another step forwards, closing in on the figure, slowly licking his lips, this time to leave them glistening, a promise of what they could deliver.

"I do not wish congress with you." The Bringer of Rain just continued to clean his arm.

Cassius halted, taking in a startled breath. Everyone here seemed to want to fuck either him or his brother. Why did this one say different? He did not believe the denial. He could not afford for this man to turn him down. Even though he had stopped fighting when he was taken, trying to put his mind elsewhere and get his body to relax, it still hurt, it still wore down his soul day after day. He was past desperate.

He placed a hand on the oiled chest, pressing in tentively as he tilted his head close to the other's, all the time praying to the gods that he no longer believed in that this man would not push him off, would not strike out at him. "I…I can give you pleasure, I can. I will do all you would ask of me. Willingly and with intent to give satisfaction."

Spartacus continued to clean the dirt from his arm ignoring the fingers pressing against his flesh. They were of no import, they were not the fingers that he longed to feel against his skin. He would have no one, would be tempted by no other. He knew this boy was suffering but he could not afford to find room in the heart that he was being forced to turn to stone for him. Sura filled up every last beating pulse that was not yet granite and she was no more. He was no longer husband, no longer a man that could love, could enjoy pleasure of another. Now he was the Champion, the Bringer of Rain. The man he had been was dead along with the woman he had fought so hard in the pits to survive for. He was a gladiator now and gladiators could not afford compassion, pity or love.

The man gave him no answer but did not push him away. Letting his fingers travel, Cassius brushed over a nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch. He toyed with it lightly as his other hand moved to the man's flat hard belly. He leant in closer, his fingers tightening to pinch at the nipple as his other smoothed down and curled around the length of the man's flaccid prick.

Stepping back, finally giving the boy a reaction, Spartacus spat at him, "It does not quicken for male flesh," and he threw Cassius' hand away. He was not angry so much as saddened for the youth. He could understand why he had come to him, offering such things, but he could not afford to waste his energies on the boy either with his mind or his prick.

He would be a distraction and as Doctore had spoken, "never lose focus, a gladiator's first distraction is his last". He had taken the lesson to heart. The lesson of obedience also learnt that day had been….aromatic. The thought brought humour to him now. Standing with Varro in 'the hole' with shit up to their waists because he had questioned the option of surrender in the arena.

He had learnt since that to do so brought pain, he would never be able to forget his time in 'the pits', but it also bought life for another dawn. The best he could do for the lad was to make him understand that submission would allow him to survive a day at a time.

Cassius quickly moved backwards, dropping his head and wrapping his arms around his waist. He should have known the man would not want him. Spartacus was the Champion, he could have whoever he chose, women whenever he desired. He should not have been surprised to learn that he was not to the man's tastes. He was a used and broken thing. Yet he had had to try. He did not know how much more he could take. An image of the cliff intruded into his mind.

They had been in this terrifying place for months now and Cassius had not spent a single day of it without marks on his body, stark evidence of the brutality that he had suffered. His throat constantly swollen and nearly as sore as his anus, he forced the word past the lump as he fought not to cry, "Apologies."

He was aware that he was in fact prostituting himself but he dare not let this opportunity pass. He pushed at the man's resistance, his legs trembling as he had already angered him but, "Champion, can you not find compassion in your strong heart to help me?" He dropped his arms, moving closer once more as pleading entered his voice, "Even if you do not desire me, just a word from you, a gesture to make the other's think you do would stop…"

"Enough! You shame yourself with such piteous entreating."

Even though Cassius had thought that he could never be more humiliated than he was, he did indeed feel shamed at the man's words. But what else should he do? What else could he do?

"If you do not desire my brother, would you protect him if I lay thighs open to you?"

"Sabinus! No!" There was no way that Cassius would allow his brother to do that. Not to protect him. That was his duty. All this had begun because of that duty.

Spartacus nodded his head in begrudging approval. The boy had some honour then. "I do not wish to touch either of you. You," indicating Sabinus with his pointing chin, "you belong to another who has my respect in the Arena. And you," turning his attention back to the slightly trembling Cassius, "you spend the day on the practice sands watching men fight. Learn something. Now leave me, both of you." His attention returned to the cleansing of his body as, grabbing up his brother's hand, Sabinus led the forlorn figure away.

=0=

"Sabbi? I don't know what else to do? What should I do?"

Sabinus pulled on the hand still in his and dragged his despairing brother into the dark corner of the corridor. He knew to do nothing else at this point but to pull the larger frame into his arms and shelter him there if only for a short time. He felt the resistance, Cassius' body rigid and flinching at the contact then felt him relax.

He held him tighter as he saw someone approach. He was not going to let anyone take his brother this night. He would bring him into the cell Aurlus and he slept in and would not allow the man to persuade him different this night. He would not let anyone hurt the trembling figure.

The last time that he had insisted that Cassius share their cell had been a lesson that he had learnt the hard way. As yet another gladiator locked in with them had forced his brother to use his mouth, Arulus had refused to become involved and had pinned Sabinus to the ground as he had tried to interfere telling him in no uncertain terms of his displeasure if he did not subside. In the morning he had tried to comfort his brother but Cassius had just turned away.

This was not the first time that Cassius had been in an embrace with his younger brother, far from it, but it was the first time that it was he who was being held, cocooned by familiar arms and comforted. His face was pushed against the delicate flesh of the boy's neck and he could not help but to breath in the smell, of home, of family and love.

Sabinus tightened his own grip as Cassius' hands came up to hold onto his shoulders and held him tight enough to bruise but he would not complain. Not as he felt the first shudder go through Cassius, then another and then his brother was sobbing into his neck and he did nothing other than hold him until he was still.

The sobs quietened but Sabinus just continued to hold his brother, pulling him closer into the shadows as a dark figure turned into the corridor. He closed his eyes praying that this was not more agony approaching to claim Cassius but the large man passed them either oblivious or dismissive of their presence.

Knowing somehow that trouble was imminent, Sabinus whispered to the now quietened figure in his embrace, "Come, sleep in my arms tonight. I will not let you go." He thought to call a warning to Spartacus but than the man had just denied his brother. Thinking no more of the other, he pulled on a hand and a pliant Cassius stumbled along beside him.

==000==

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

==000==

* * *

A/N... I might have played with the canon timeline just a little (or gotten it wrong in a different point of view! Laughing) but hey...It's my story!

* * *

==000==

Cassius had seen much since they had been brought here, the sight of that man crucified against a wall, his cock sawn from his body while he still lived, still conscious had given him nightmares but, he decided, he hated this day most of all.

The newest recruits were being put to the test. Men had died which was nothing unusual. He had never been bothered about another's life ending, still remembering the trips to the arena, but then he had not had the onerous task of attending to the practice sands, to handing out, collecting and cleaning weapons, to helping the others of his role in dragging the dead from the sand. His stomach lurched as he turned to pick up the hand and forearm that has been severed and left behind as the body was dragged to the side to be thrown from the cliff. No funeral pyres for these lumps of flesh.

There were only two left now from a group of five which had been training for the honour of dying later in the arena rather than here. One dead, two destined for the mines as they had failed the test. Life was brutal. Nothing he had not realised from a distance growing up. Everyone was aware that just to leave the house held its dangers but he had never had it thrust in his face like this. Never had to hold it in his hands.

There were jeers and he turned from looking out over the cliff as the last of the candidates climbed up onto the platform to face Barca. It should have been the Champion but he was having his fresh wound attended to, the one that would earn the new 'brother' his brand this night. Crixus still was smarting at the wounds he had received to rob him of the title so the task fell to Pietros' lover.

He glanced over to tall lean boy and felt again the mix of emotions. Gratitude for what the youth tried to do to make his life a little more bearable, jealousy and envy that he had what he himself needed, a sheltering protecting pair of arms.

Moving back to the steps, he stood just inside the shade, as far in as he could manage without censure and watched with the others as the fight began. He had begun to take an interest and actually watch the men at practice just as Spartacus had advised. He had realised on that first morning that he would never be able to use any of the 'battle' moves that they practiced but it had been in the afternoon, under the blazing sun, that he had understood what the man meant. Yet another tussle and fight had broken out between two of the fighters. These were the things he had taken note of.

The man up on the platform was holding his own, the jeers becoming cheers as the others showed signs of begrudging respect as the man managed to keep his feet under the continued assault of the larger man. Cassius did not know his name but he knew his eyes. They had been on him frequently over this last week. The closer to the test, the bolder the previously hidden glances had become.

The slave had never approached him. Cassius may have been passed around amongst the gladiators, but they would not have tolerated sharing him with one not yet of the brotherhood. If this one passed this test, as he appeared he would, Cassius knew that he would just be another bastard putting cock to his arse.

==000==

Finally being given leave to retreat to his room, Spartacus entered allowing himself a sigh of relief. He had come so close to killing the woman. A woman had died this night but not the wife of his most hated enemy. Not Glarber's wife, Ilithyia. He had done as he was bidden. Had brought pleasure to the rich woman hidden behind the mask not knowing or caring who she was. Only caring to give his master the service he demanded by giving the slim pale, he had to admit, beautiful woman a night to remember.

Then he had seen her face.

Standing here, he knew that he had been used once more in the machinations of, if not his master, then the Domina. He had been rebuked, punished and apologised to all in the same night for the same thing. He would never be able to understand that man. The man that owned him so completely now that he had become the weapon he had been moulded into. He had given his word. He was no longer the Thracian warrior, no longer the husband or even the slave. He was gladiator, weapon of his Dominus.

But stood here, he felt used, soiled. The sex had been fine, easy, pleasurable even once he had conditioned himself to believe that his body was not that of the husband of Sura. It was the Bringer of Rain. The ferocious killer of the sands that the woman had requested. As soon as he had seen her face though he knew, he knew that he was not. He was a used whore, just a pawn in his master's games.

Moving to the small table, he poured himself some of the watered wine that had been left as usual for him and lifting the cup took a drink. As he turned into the room his eyes widening and the cup, thrown from his hand landed on his thin pallet bed as he prepared to defend himself form the shadowed figure crouched in the corner.

"What business do you attend here?" he spat out, angry not only that there was an uninvited presence in his room, but that it had been witness to his moment of weakness as he had thought himself alone. The figure pushed itself from the shadowed corner, the effort looking pained. Spartacus relaxed his stance as he saw the youthful figure of Cassius take a step towards him. He let his shoulders sag. He was tired and in no mood for more advances from the boy. "Depart," he instructed. He needed sleep. He would be expected back on the practice sands in a few hours and knew better than to waste them.

The dejected figure that was hunched in on itself with arms wrapped around the narrow waist, moved slowly to do as commanded. Cassius had sort refuge here having no where else to turn and had just wanted to be able to rest, to be left alone if only for a little while. No one would dare to enter the champion's room. As he passed by the larger figure, his head bowed in grim acceptance, a hand held his upper arm halting his slow movement. The other hand grabbed his chin, turning his face into the scant light and he heard the man curse as he saw the fresh bruising, the swollen eye and bitten lip. Gnaeus loved to leave his mark on him for all to see.

"You did not attempt to fight him off." It was a statement, not a question. Maybe he should teach the boy a few moves, tell him which were the vulnerable spots no matter the size of the opponent.

Cassius sneered bitterly. "I attempted. He did not like it."

In trying to help in what little way he could, Spartacus supposed that he had made it worse for the boy. He moved and retrieving the thankfully unbroken cup, refilled it with wine and thrust it at the youth. "Go on," he encouraged, nodding with his head as Cassius looked at the cup as if it were poison. As the boy drank with shaking hand and a wince as the liquid caught the split on his bottom lip, Spartacus conceded. "You can stay. Sleep quiet in the corner. Make me forget your presence." With that, he threw himself down onto his narrow pallet and turned to the wall expecting the youth to heed him or leave. He wondered at his decision but the answer came quickly. He too this night had been used. He did not look as the youth did but still he felt soiled. It would cost him nothing if the boy stayed for one night.

As painlessly as he could, Cassius retreated to the corner where he had been hiding and, pulling his knees up, he curled against the rough plaster and closed his eyes wondering just how much more he could or would have to take of this before he died.

==000==

T.B.C...


	9. Chapter 9

==000==

"I can not do as you ask of me."

Batiatus looked over at the man from under dark brows. The visitor had been stood here on the balcony, drinking his best wine and watching his gladiators for over the past hour. He was so tired of, so aggrieved at these men of power who took and took from him, took the hospitality of his house and returned nothing.

"With certainty there must be something I can use to sweeten your resolve?" He knew he was close to begging as he had had to do many a time before but what he wanted was so close, was within his reach. This man, this skinny man stood beside him now could help him, it was just a matter of making it 'would'.

Setimus Agripa Anthemius turned to look at the grasping Linista. He knew that the man was politically ambitious but was also aware of the danger he could be. He was not fool enough to believe that Batiatus used his gladiator's sword arms exclusively in the arena. That was his own power. He knew things, he had knowledge, had made a life and successful career gathering and distilling it to the right people at the right time. All for a suitable recompense of course. "I fear you mistake my intent. I do not hold the influence and position you ascribe to me."

"Surely a man of your reputation…"

"Please, no flattery," holding up a hand to forestall more honeyed words, "let us speak plain to your purpose."

Nodding Batiatus spoke, "Agreed."

"I can help you in your quest for standing but in a much more limited way than you would wish. A declaration of support from me would just fall onto ears deafened by…." his attention was once more drawn to the sands, to the events unfolding on the practise ground.

Batiatus followed the man's rapt eye line, words coming to his tongue to continue with his suit but other ideas formed. The man was definitely tempted by something, by someone down on the sands. He had used his fighters in more ways than just the thrill of the arena on plenty of occasions to great, and not so great, rewards. "Perhaps you wish to take more refreshment and other entertainments while you contemplate on our discussion?"

Anthemius smiled. He knew a bribe when he heard one. "I have long heard whispers of the delights offered by the house of Batiatus. They are almost as legendary as your 'Bringer of Rain'."

"Yes! And all you see is on offer to such a noble a person as yourself, a friend to this house who would lend aid to the furtherment of that house." He spoke as if it was a fate accomplished, as if this man had already agreed to offer his help and support on the chance that if he spoke it often enough it would become inevitable. He saw the man's eyes continue to follow movement on the sand over the top of his goblet that he had once more brought to his lips.

"You wish to see a Champion fight for your entertainment? Chose your men and we shall ensure you thrill to the clash of arms."

Bringing the cup down, he waved it dismissively in the other man's direction. "It is truth that I enjoy the arena, the sound of swords striking, the sound of defeat and victory but no…." his eyes trailing the figure that had him captivated.

"Something else then? You would wish one of these fine specimens to perform other services for you perhaps?" his hand and arm reaching out in a magnanimous gesture, 'I am master of all you survey'.

Anthemius turned to the Lanista and gave a knowing grin. "Still you speak plain. You are unique in these times of veiled threats and intrigues."

"As you say yourself, we can surely speak on intent," wishing that the bastard would. But he recognised that he was going to have to get the man a bed partner or some other 'distraction' before anything could be accomplished.

Anthemius nodded and took another sip of wine. "There, that one, the boy. The one with the water?"

Batiatus took a moment to find the slave he spoke of. He looked vaguely familiar but could not place him. Lucretia would know where and when he had come from but she was elsewhere on other business. He felt her absence keenly in dealing with this valuable man. "You wish him brought to you? He is yours. Do as you please."

Anthemius laughed, "I don't want to keep him," laughing even though he was certain that had not been the intent, "just maybe….." He was a man of certain tastes and the boy would suit him well and as to the other…he had a suitable candidate who would work well to his, cravings. This could be a night to relish and remember if he played this man beside him right.

He had slaves of his own of course but none as beautiful as this boy and also this one would have no idea what was in store for him. He took in a breath at the anticipation of the look of fear and anguish on that slim smooth face. But he needed to be calm to deal with the slippery changeable and dangerous man stood hanging on his every word and gesture.

Already he had spoken too soon. He should have taken the slave as a gift, truly offered or not, but then that would have left him beholding to this odious little man. "Let us speak of other things until it is time to sample the numerous delights of your house," nodding graciously, not wishing the man to know just how much he wanted the boy.

"Indeed," and Batiatus motioned to move the man inside away from his distraction. Before entering after Anthemius, he motioned over one of his most trusted slaves, trusted to carry out his orders without exception, and gave instructions for the chosen slave to be prepared for his guest's evening entertainment.

"So tell me, good Anthemius," following the stick of a man into the shade, "just what is your intent that you say I mistook?"

=0=

Dodging from the grasping hand once more, Sabinus continued to offer water to the sweating fighters. He had watched how Pietros dealt with the wondering fingers, deftly stepping to the side out of easy reach, but even with his experience Pietros too could not always evade intent hands. One word or look from the ever vigilant Barca would keep him from trouble. As to himself, Aurlus had already come to blows during rest earlier this day as he had forced Gnaeus to release the grip on Sabinus' thigh.

Yet again now the man grabbed him, this time causing him to lose his balance and fall against the seated man. In no time the callused hand was between his legs, pushing up behind his balls and pressing fingertips against his arsehole.

He swung around and said, "Apologies," as the water ewer he held hit the man in his temple. All he got in return was a laugh and a squeezing of his ball sack as the man retreated seeing Aurlus lurch up from his resting place, murder in his eyes.

As Sabinus regained his footing, trying to keep the pain and distaste from his features for Arulus' benefit more than his own, he looked up, straight into the eyes of an undoubted noble stood beside his master on the veranda staring back at him. Quickly he dropped his eyes and head and continued to supply water to the thirsty men, conscious all the while of not just the usual eyes on him but also of another boring into him, watching his every move from the balcony.

==000==

T.B.C...


	10. Chapter 10

==000==

Cassius walked through the barracks keeping away from the walls and shadows where his attacker could be lying in wait, whichever one it would be this night. He hesitated as he saw one of the recently 'recruited' gladiators walking straight towards him. He did not even know his name. He had tried to have as little to do with him as possible well aware of why the man had been staring at him so much. He was just another brute. Trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, he quickened his pace to continue on his way.

As they passed, an arm shot out grasping his waist and he was pulled backwards into an embrace, the man's mouth forcing a heavy kiss to his neck. Cassius immediately started to fight, he had to, he could not let himself just be taken anymore. He had tried that but his submission made him sick to his stomach and he could not let himself simply yield any longer.

If he was ever to be left alone without a protector he had to become stronger and manage to fight them off more successfully than his attempt to escape Gnaeus. Turning sharply, he hit his fist as hard as he could into the man's stomach hoping to wind him just as Spartacus had shown him but he must have missed the spot as it just made him wince and grunt out a curse. He shot his hand up going for the place just under the nose that could stop a man in his tracks, the pain intense.

Not a chance as the man swung him off balance, grabbing the striking hand and pinning his arms across his torso, holding him tightly from behind, his body flush with his. He struggled and jumped, lifting his legs trying to make himself as heavy as he could and to stamp down on a foot.

"Cassius, do not fight me. I do not wish to take you by force but I will consort with you, so if you leave me no option..." leaving the threat unspoken.

"No..o… please," he was so tired, so weary. He still hurt from the last man that had taken him and he did not think that he could bear more of this. He had had thoughts of stepping off the cliff, just one small step and it all would end. But there was Sabinus. He could not leave Sabinus here alone.

Not that he was. He had Aurlus and once more for that instant he hated him, that his brother could sleep safe without him, that he did not get attacked near day after day like he did. Then he felt the shame. That was what he had wanted most of all, what he still wanted, his brother safe.

"I have fought hard this day," Vibius said close into his ear, "and I near left this life. I have need of a warm body to relish the life I am left with, to revel in the glories of vitality and lust. I would have you lay with me, to open for me those pale thighs of yours and join me in that rush of pleasure we have remaining to us."

Cassius stopped his struggles as he listened, the breath warm on the side of his neck, the words seductive, the promise in them of the absence of pain. What was more, the man had called him by name, the first one to do so that he could remember.

When first being brought here he had been asked his name and hearing the Roman sound they had maybe presumed that both he and his brother had already been given slave names as was the custom. So they had kept their real names. He wished often that had not been so, that Dominus or some other had renamed him, then he could truly consider his former life over. He could have believed that Cassius and Sabinus of the house of Cornelius Antoninus were dead and the two of them that were here now were born as slaves and not plebeians and therefore knew no difference. Perhaps that would have made things just a little easier.

But he was here and he had to contend with the larger man now holding him captive within this hell. He leant into the large muscled body hot against his back and as the entrapping arms relaxed somewhat, he turned to face the man who appeared as battered and beaten as himself. He unfolded his arms to slide his hands against the prominent abdominal muscles which tensed under his touch.

Looking into the man's attentive face, he asked, " and if I were to become your lover, you would protect me, you would save me for yourself?" desperately keeping the hope from his voice, the begging. The man had been looking at him from almost the day that he had been brought through the gates in chains.

"I do not desire you as lover, I just want this night."

Cassius pushed his body against the much bulkier one, "But I know how to make you happy, how to give you pleasure. I could be for you…"

"You seek to make me care for you?"

"Would that be so wrong?" feeling tears begin to choke his throat though they had long since been alien to his eyes.

"You wish for me to care for you, for you to care for me?" the new gladiator asked again.

Cassius just nodded still keeping eye contact with what could be his salvation. He tried to show all the promise of what he could do for this man, what the man could do with him if only he would claim him.

"You wish to mourn me?" said with an equal measure of surprise and distain.

Cassius did not understand. There was puzzlement on his face as he did not know how to respond.

"You would care for someone who may never return form his next arena? You would wish to mourn me? I do not care to feel for anyone, I can not afford to and neither can you. You would not truly mourn. No one mourns a gladiator once their blood has stained the sands."

"That is not truth. Gladiator's names are honoured and remembered. There are busts and statues made. People cheer their names and do indeed mourn their loss." As he spoke he let his hand run up the man's strong chest onto his neck.

"No. Do not be a fool. They shout the name and mourn until the next fight. The busts and statues you speak of are just likenesses to the Champion. No one knows, no one cares for the man. For the man fighting just to sleep another night, just to rise with another dawn. Foolish fighters talk of glory and immortality but it all ends with the sands soaked red and the chains that drag the fallen from sight."

He grabbed Cassius' face in a cupping hand, "You seek to steel my mood, to turn me from purpose. Enough. Come, I will have congress with you."

Cassius felt spiteful at the rejection. His hand slid down to push hard at the chest as he spat out, "And what do you know of the arena, of what its like to fight there. The brand on your arm has scarce time to heal. The morning saw you slave. You survive one fight and you talk as if you are Champion. You are still slave!"

With his free hand joining, he hit out at the chest, stepping back, forcing the man's arms to release him in surprise. "If a fuck is all you want, why not have one of the women offered this night?" There had been female slaves offered just as there was after a trip to the arena although they came at a price. But what else did the slaves have to spend their winnings on? The hope of freedom? A Champion had to win, stay alive for a long time to earn enough denarii for that.

"I do not desire the flesh of women!" Vibius was angry, at the boy's resistance and the truth of his words. Quickly he reached out grabbing the back of his neck and pulled him forwards as he stepped close ignoring the renewed struggle as those hand desperately pushed at his stomach. With his free hand he encircled Cassius' back to hold onto his buttock, pressing firmly but not hard enough to hurt and he leant forwards chasing, then taking his throat with a kiss.

Not wishing to give up the fight but knowing he was caught once more, Cassius found himself opening his lips in a gasp, responding to the pressure. The man had him secure but he was not 'ravishing' him, he was kissing him, his throat, his neck, his shoulder, thoroughly with intent but also with skill and seduction. He could not break the clinch so, once more, he was forced to submit. Even if he had not managed to secure a protector, he reasoned, a night without pain was more than he had expected. And perhaps he could change Vibius' mind.

==000==

T.B.C...


	11. Chapter 11

==000==

Septimus just stood looking at this beautiful creature before him, waiting on him, waiting on his pleasure. The slave was scared, that was apparent and it made him even more appealing. It made the citizen even more tempted and aroused.

He began to circle the boy and could see the apprehension in the eyes that followed him even with the dark haired head down submissively as he would expect. "You are truly a sight to quench the most desperate of needs."

Sabinus did not know what was expected of him. Was he supposed to answer, to thank the man for the intended compliment? Or would he be angered if he spoke without permission to do so? The man continued to walk around him, looking at every inch of him. It made Sabinus so nervous and he dreaded the moment when the man would actually touch him.

He knew that he was here for this man to fuck. He had been cleansed and anointed and the expression on the noble's narrow, angular face left no illusions even if he had not already been warned on pain of death to please this man in any way demanded of him.

He had the knowledge of how. He had been sharing himself with Arulus for near half a year but still he was scared. He had heard rumours a plenty of things done to slaves, many he had always believed ridiculous until he had been brought to this place and seen, if not experienced, some of them himself.

Anthemius wondered at the boy's age. Not quite at his majority, he thought, but not far from it. Not that he had any qualms about taking a slave that appealed to him no matter his age. This one was glowing and smelt of citrus. It was obvious that he had been prepared for him, as was to be expected for someone as important as himself.

He reached out a hand to touch the back of the boy's shoulder but he pulled back. He was a noble of this city and did not have congress with mere slaves although he was in a minority in that regard.

He had had many a fine youth squirming on his cock but they had been freeborn and then he did abide by some moral code of his own making and ensured that they had seen their majority. It made life easier when dealing with fathers, all of which had gladly placed their sons in his bed as they would their daughters for the kind of aid he was prepared to give.

Just as this slave was placed here to cajole that very same aid.

"Fold you arms across your back," and watched as he was obeyed immediately. 'Good' he thought but he still needed the boy to realise his total lack of free will and his own total domination of him. Moving to stand before the still frame, "I think you know how to please a man. Would that you were untouched by other hands but I would be astounded if you were." He was not really talking to the slave, just giving voice to his thoughts. "Have many had the pleasure of you I wonder."

Sabinus thought that he must be meant to answer, the phrase had been spoken as a question. "No, Dominus. Just one, but many times."

The slap to his face was vicious and sharp, spinning his head and making him take a step to the side to regain his balance. Tears sprang to his eyes and he struggled to regain his stillness.

"I did not give you permission to make utterance. Do not give voice again." Anthemius was not truly angry as the boy had just given him the opportunity that he had wanted.

"Apologies," Sabinus muttered quietly. Another slap and he had to release the fold of his arms for balance as he tottered to the side.

"You do not learn quickly, I fear," and felt his belly flip at the sight of the redden cheek, the tear welled eyes and the fear on the young face. He had to hold his breath and will his body's reactions down.

Moving once more to stand behind the slightly shivering figure, he looked at the neck, at his shoulders and, moving a step forwards, had a new impulse to lick at the skin on the nape of the neck, inviting as the head was tipped forwards, at a prominent shoulder blade now that the slave had returned his arms to the commanded position.

Biting his lip, he wondered if he dared, if he could put hands on the boy. The slave. Perhaps if he had this one in his own home he would consider changing his beliefs and actually touch, actually fuck the boy. No, the circumstances were too dangerous for that. He had been assured that he would be left alone to enjoy the slave but he trusted no one. There were eyes everywhere and he would not succumb to any action that he would not have seen by blatant eyes never mind hidden.

Walking back around in front of the slave, he moved to sit on the low couch, picked up the wine jug and filled his goblet. Looking up at the slim frame, he commanded almost softly, having to hold the quiver in his voice, "Show yourself to me."

Sabinus had no idea what he was supposed to do. He assumed that he was to take off the clean, one shouldered wrap, like the one Cassius and the other boys wore, he had been placed in but he was loath to do it. The man's eyes were already watching him as if they were pealing off skin.

Knowing that he dare not keep the man waiting, he took a small hesitant step towards him then began to turn on the spot as he unfolded his arms and lifted his hand to pull at the tie. His back turned to his audience, he quickly wiped at the tears on his cheeks and sniffed, knowing he could not afford to show such weakness. It was way past time that anything that happened here should make his tears spill.

As the boy turned before him, Septimius leant to the side to lean on the rest and pulled his legs up to recline along the length. He settled, enjoying not only the sight of the revealed flesh before him but the boy's nervousness also. He was beautiful and the slight shake as he continued to turn, the loosened robe clutched before him shyly, made him smile at the ridiculous gaucheness.

Slaves had no room for modestly and yet this young specimen obviously still felt it. The smile behind his goblet only grew, matched by the stirring of his cock. If all went as it should, his cock would be screaming at him to touch it long before he allowed himself that pleasure.

Sabinus was once more facing the man and he dropped his head as the man signalled for him to let go of the fabric. He bit his lips and knew that he blushed as the fabric dropped from his almost numb fingers. He was beckoned closer and he took small fateful steps to be stood within easy touching distance. But the man just reclined back, his goblet nursed between his hands as his eyes roved over his naked body.

Sabinus held in the shudder he felt. It was hard but he knew that he would suffer for it if he was to show the slightest sign that this man's appraisal, that his very proximity, was causing him such revulsion. The man was vile. He did not know whether it was all due to his current circumstances or if he would have thought that in his former life too.

The noble was so skinny, his features prominent on a gaunt face and the look there now, his countenance was one of sadistic pleasure. Sabinus was under no illusion now. He knew that there was much more in store for him. He could see it in the scheming eyes and he truly did begin to tremble.

Tilting his head this way and that as if trying to decide which was the best angle to study the slave, Septimius motioned with the goblet, "Present your cock to me as the gift it surely is." The slave actually looked shocked as his head straightened and his eyes shot to look directly at him. The sound of that sudden breath made the corner of his mouth twist up. If the youth was shocked at that what would his reaction be to later instructions? He was enjoying himself immensely already.

Seeing the glint in the dark eyes, Sabinus dropped his own and lifted a foot to step backwards halting the movement knowing he had to do as commanded. The blood burned brightly in his cheeks as slowly his left hand moved to touch his flaccid flesh. His fingers were trembling as he surrounded the length then did not know what to do but then he had no idea what he would be made to. The man had said present it so he turned his hand so that his cock was resting along his upturned palm, then he stood waiting.

Nicely done, Septimus admitted. The image was wonderful, the figure appearing sculpted, weight on one leg, the other bent as his foot had taken that half formed step back. It was a shame he had not taken it, the reddened cheek was fading. The hand holding the slim boyish length was none too steady, the other was hovering by his side then, almost as if the slave could read his mind, it was tucked behind his back.

Taking another sip of excellent wine, Septimus then leant forwards slightly to get a closer look at the offered prize. He glanced up at the face, beautifully flushed. He returned his gaze down, not that he thought the presented cock was particularly beautiful but he did delight in the tremor he saw pass through the boy. He sat back, nodding, "lift it to your belly, show me your balls."

Cassius and himself had been examined, touched and prodded many times whilst they were for sale. He had had that bastard Gnaeus' grasping invasive hands on him and Arulus gentle loving ones but nothing had ever made him feel so uncomfortable as he felt at this moment. He was set adrift on uncertainty once more but this time Cassius was not by his side, was not here to whisper into his ear or to squeeze his hand. Or to take the abuse for him.

Septimus did not know which he wanted to see more, the shaking fingers as they began lift the smallish neat balls or the face as a single tear slipped from a closed eye to be trapped in fluttering lashes. It was remarkable to him that something as low as a slave could be capable of feeling degradation. He watched the face as he almost whispered, "play with them. Make flesh hard," and licked his lips as he saw the tear fall onto the smooth cheek.

'Damn it, Sabbi. Don't cry!' he heard his brother admonishing him, but how could he do this? He kept his eyes tightly closed as the man had not said that he could not and thought of the way that Aurlus touched him.

It had been difficult in the first days. Arulus had kept his word and had never hurt him but he had touched him right from that first night. To make it easier for him, the man had always made sure to spend time making him feel comfortable and at ease. He had given him days to get used to his attentions before he had made him spread his thighs for him. He thought of him now, of how he would touch him and, dropping his head, biting at his lower lip, he did as he was instructed.

It took a while but slowly blood began to fill out his flesh as his cock held against his belly began to swell. His long fingers were gentle on himself just as Arulus had soon discovered pleased Sabinus the most.

Watching the slave turn almost crimson. Septimus licked his lips, his own cock already pushing against his robe. That there should appear such innocence before him was the greatest turn on for him and knowing just what was about to happen had his breath catching before he could command, "Enough."

Sabinus quickly dropped his hands to his sides and stood trembling on the spot. The man was going to take him now, he was certain. He told himself to think of other things, to think of happier times gone and ones to come when his father would buy him out of slavery. When both he and Cassius could leave this fetid place.

"Enter," commanded the Roman and Sabinus looked at him confused but it was not to him that he spoke. He waited with head down as he heard feet slap against the marble beneath their feet. Unable to keep still, his body shivering, he looked from the corner of his eye and could not help the involuntary gasp or the step back as he saw Gnaeus of all men stood there, the smirk on his face unbecoming on a slave but the man was gladiator and chosen for a pacific task.

Looking up beseechingly at the Roman, Sabinus saw there a sadistic delight as he watched him, watching his reaction.

Yes, Septimus thought, he had gauged and chosen well. This boy was even more terrified at the prospect of the giant now stood before him as he was at the thought of having a Dominus fuck him. As the boy dared to shake his head and step back, appearing about to flee, tears of terror erupting from those wide glorious eyes, he commanded the beast of a man, easily twice his own size in stature, "Take him. Use mouth first. But pace yourself," he warned as Gnaeus swayed forwards eager to do as commanded, "you have much to achieve here this night."

His own eyes became as round as the boy's as Septimus Anthemius watched the man lunge forwards and grab at the struggling figure, forcing the young slave to his knees, one hand harsh in his hair, his other unfastening the cloth that he wore.

==000==

T.B.C...


	12. Chapter 12

==000==

"Why does Doctore not stop this?" Varro wondered speaking aside to Barca but not taking his eyes off the fight currently turning into a complete brawl. Slowly, one by one, the training men had come to a stand still to watch as Aurlus and Gnaeus swore, fought and tried to kill each other.

There was a combined wince as one of Aurlus' teeth shot across the sand in a spray of blood. Hidden grins and 'oowes' as Gnaeus received a knee hard into the groin.

Barca looked over at Doctore and saw the man's eyes fixed on the balcony. He was waiting for an order from the Master as he stood there, leaning against the wooden railing, ever present goblet in his other hand and conferring with his wife. He motioned slightly with his head at the pair and answered, "Looks to be waiting for direction." He watched the men now rolling in the dirt and added, "This has been long in coming. It needs be settled before they cause us harm in the Arena."

"Why do they not just share the boy?" They both knew, as did all the others watching, what this fight was about.

"You know Aurlus cares for the boy and after what that brute put his brother through, no doubt wanting to do same to him, you can not question his intent?"

They both winced as Aurlus, having gained the upper hand, knelt over Gnaeus and, after punching him in the face repeatedly, held him by the throat and with his free hand formed a fist and smashed it as hard as he could on his groin.

"Enough!" came from the balcony and all eyes turned to Dominus. "The matter is resolved," and with that, the Lanista placed his arm around his wife's waist and they moved into the cool shade of the house.

Aurlus fell back to sit breathing hard on the sand. He had wanted to kill the bastard but knew it to be unwise. They were all worth money to their Master and he did not have enough winnings saved up to be able to reimburse the cost of the fighter. Oh, but he wanted him dead. He prayed to the gods that the day would come soon when they would meet in the arena.

Gnaeus was curled on the ground, the pained expression on his face making Aurlus smile then wince at the sharp throb from where his tooth used to be. The bastard would not be brutalising anyone else for a long time after this, hopefully he would be permanently impaired.

He pushed himself to standing, tottering on unsteady legs and wincing at all the new aches and pains. Stretching, he looked down at the still groaning piece of dung. It had been a long time since he had been in a fist fight, a brawl, the wooden practice swords soon forgotten as the fight had descended into personal vendetta. As soon as he was released, he would go and whisper to the damaged boy, under the care of the Medicus, what he had done for him.

==000==

Cassius closed his eyes as all he could see was the dirt floor anyway, his head hanging as his arms reached higher. He stood bent over yet again for someone else's pleasure, some one else's use. His hands clenched tighter around the bars as Vibius thrust into him hard, again and again.

As his legs braced to take the assault, all he concentrated on were those thumbs slowly stroking over his lower back. He was not sure the gladiator realised that he was doing it but that small tender action was somehow more real, more present than the cock sliding in and out of him.

The hands holding his hips were strong and might well leave bruises now that they had a firm hold on him, but Cassius could still feel the fingers smoothing over his sides, his lower back, his buttocks as the man had actually taken time to enter him, for him to adjust and accommodate him. It was the closet anyone had come to showing him anything other than lust, power and pain since he had been brought here.

The man had him often now and Cassius still did not understand why he would not take him for his alone. Why he would look over at him during meals, intent in his eyes but would not give compliant or lift a finger to stop it if someone else should take him first.

And they still did. Where as all the other boys seemed to have managed to find themselves a protector, for some reason no one wanted him. He was passed around and taken by any that the mood struck and he suffered for it. Maybe that was why. Maybe no one wanted a fuck slave that others used too. That no one thought he was worth fighting over, if it came to that.

He knew that Aurlus had to keep a watchful eye and not let Sabinus too far from sight. The fighter had taken many a bruise and injury at practice after the match was ended. But the man thought that Sabinus was worth the threat and once again Cassius felt resentment and jealousy. He remembered with glee as Aurlus had fought Gnaeus, had almost cheered at the blow to the cock. It had been over a month ago and the man had not troubled him since. He would though. The man's cock maybe damaged but that did not stop the leers or taunts, the promise of future pain.

His mind was drawn back to the now as those hands began to move up his sides and his eyes shot open at the realisation that Vibius was leaning over him, his thrusts slowing as his hands began to search out and feel his stretched sides. There was warm breath on the back of his neck and he pulled his head up, turning it slightly, surprise clear on his face.

Then he was pulled back to standing, the arms encircling and holding him up as Vibius pushed his face into the back of his neck before shifting their weight and began to push up into him, searching for and finding that place inside of him that actually gave Cassius pleasure. He could not help but let out a surprised gasp and the man laughed and ensured to hit the spot again and again, one of his hands coming around to grasp at his cock.

His legs trembled and his head fell back at the sudden attention to his pleasure, to his needs which he was equally amazed to find that he had, his cock instantly responding to the touch, not just to the forceful fucking he usually received.

He had never understood why his body responded to the harsh treatment, to the rape that he had been subjected to, and he despised himself for it. But this was different and so surprising that he found himself cumming, jerking and shuddering almost immediately, receiving a strangle grunt and a deep chuckle as Vibius held him tight, held him still and enjoyed the clenching on his own organ.

The gladiator thrust into the convulsing passage and stilled then jerked the youth off more causing him to whimper and spasm and contract afresh on his cock. Thrusting one last time deep into the tightening channel, he too came, sinking his teeth into the stretched neck, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough to trap him.

Pulling back but still holding the boy in his arms, he licked at the bite mark and felt the youth shudder. He smiled and ran his hands over the flesh, surprisingly smooth, and thought that, "I prefer you without blemish."

Cassius wanted to turn around but had to wait, twisting at the waist, until the man slid his slick cock from him. He gazed into the grinning face and wanted to scream at him but knew if he had any chance of getting this man to keep him, he could not voice the bitter words burning on his tongue.

He had been taking him more and more. Sometimes he just got him to suck his cock but more often he would take him all, always from behind, never face to face. But he had never hurt him in intent and he often pulled him to the ground before he left him there to sleep by his side.

He had never prevented anyone from taking him after he had finished with him but occasionally he would sleep with a hand on his hip or waist in possession. Cassius longed for those times because he would wake in the same place, no one having come for him. That small gesture was enough to tell others, 'he is mine this night'.

But he did not always do that.

Then again, he had never held him like this before either, never touched him, bringing him off in this way. Cassius held his breath hopefully, waiting but had to let it out on a moan as the sizable column was slipped from his arse making him shiver.

He turned but it was too late to turn in the man's arms as Vibius stood back, collecting and replacing his cloth. As he moved back into the cell the man was forced to call home, Cassius too bent to retrieve the scant covering he had been given, matching the other boys who shared his role, his own tunic having been ripped from him months before.

Dressed, he looked over at the man wondering just what he had to do to get him to take him in, to keep him. All he wanted to do was sleep, sleep safely. Was that really too much for him to ask? But the man had already laid down on his side and appeared to be settling into slumber.

He dreaded trying to go though the dark tunnels to get outside, to hopefully slip into the Bringer of Rain's room without waking and thus annoying the man. He could not risk that. The man only tolerated his presence and then only if he made no sound.

He had a moment of hatred, hatred for them all, hot and acidic in his gut where he had thoughts of stealing Medicus' herbs and poisoning the morning 'meal'. Of course he would not do it. He was not a killer and also, just because all his tormentors were dead, it did not mean safety for himself and Sabinus.

He needed to find a place now. This was the most dangerous time for him, between the evening meal and the locking of the cells and he would not have time to make it to Spartacus' cell before some guard just pushed him into the nearest cage even if he tried. His arse still feeling the presence of the man lying along the hard ground of the floor already appearing to sleep, he feared to be taken again and even more to be locked in with such as Gnaeus.

There was a gap between the wall and Vibius so, holding his breath, he decided to risk it. Stepping over another sleeping body, he moved as nimbly as he could and then crawled into the space, hardly daring to breath in case the man should take exception and forbid him this.

There was a grunt of complaint as he lay against the man's back and he waited for the blow, but the fighter just shuffled forwards, his head resting on his own bent arm and merely mumbled, "Be still."

Shifting barely enough to get comfortable, Cassius let out a breath of relief and that led him swiftly to long overdue and much needed slumber moments before the guard appeared. Such was his exhaustion, the squealing of the cell door closing and the key clanging in the lock did not even make him fidgit in his sleep.

==000==

T.B.C...

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 13

==000==

Sabinus stood watching as the returning gladiators jumped down from the cart to be greeted by their confederates. He stood back as he always did, waiting. Moving from foot to foot, he tried to see over or through the shifting group of bodies.

He became anxious. It was not as if Aulus would rush over to embrace him or anything but he always walked towards him, a reassuring smile on his generous lips. The one that moved to him now was Barca, a look of sympathy on his face.

He dropped his head, falling back against the wall. He did not need the man to come to him, to grip his shoulder and tell him, "He died bravely and with honour. You can be proud." But he was not. He was scared and, he realised, saddened.

Aurlus had indeed come to care for him, had kept his promises, never hurting him, in fact often managing to make him laugh, never mind smile. He thought of the goofy expression he would pull after his front tooth had been knocked from his head by Gnaeus. Sabinus stood straighter, forbidding the tears that suddenly welled in his eyes at the thought of never hearing the surprisingly gentle man whisper loving words into his ear again. He had promises of his own to keep. He would not weep. He would remember him with affection and he would protect himself, do whatever was needed.

He looked up, over Barca's shoulder and straight into the eyes of Gnaeus. "Barca?"

The gladiator looked at the boy, dreading that he should ask for his protection now that he was alone. If it was not for Pietros he might have risked it. Sabinus was attractive and he would not have minded having that slim body under him but it was not only about sex, he loved Pietros.

Also, he had seen. Stood under the stands, waiting with the others for their turn at glory or death, Aurlus could have won his match if not for the small stake broken from the wooden planks forming the door, thrust into his ribs possibly puncturing a lung just before he was forced to enter the arena.

He could not risk to be murdered over this boy as Aurlus had been when he had one who was so much more valuable depending on him, waiting for him to buy them both freedom. And that was so close now. He would soon have the money Ashur owed him form his winning bet.

He was about to prevent the youth from speaking and requesting such a thing but Sabinus spoke before he could silence him, "Help me get a weapon. A small one. A knife. You go up into the Villa, you go out into the world. Get me a knife." He was not really asking but he put his fingertips to the man's stomach, an implicit offer hidden between them.

"What you ask will be your death, and mine if we are discovered!"

He was surprised and impressed by the determined look that came over the young delicate features, "Then it would be wise not to be discovered."

Quickly Sabinus slipped away back into the cookhouse to find Cassius before his legs gave out from under him. No matter his promise, he would mourn Aurlus, Aurlus the man, the lover and protector. But more than that, Gnaeus would come for him this night, if not before. He could not allow that and if not for his own protection, he had to do something for what he had put Cassius through. Now Aurlus was no longer there to protect him or stay his hand, he had to rid them both of the threat.

=0=

Cassius watched. He knew his brother was saddened by the loss of Aurlus no matter that he hid it well, but more than that he knew he was in danger again. His brother had survived and indeed thrived with the man, often making him feel unneeded and relegated but now he would need his protection, what he could give of it, once more.

Their tasks were over for the day, Cassius caught hold of his brother's arm and gently pulled him to follow as they quietly left, hopefully unobserved. Quickly, he led them outside keeping to the shadows as they hugged the wall moving past the gate to freedom, avoiding the soldiers, keeping their heads down and moved to the Champion's private room. To Cassius, the door made far too much noise in the still evening before they could slip inside.

As soon as they were relatively safe, Cassius pulled Sabinus into his arms, enfolding him. He knew his brother had been trying to stay strong and had actually given the impression that he was not phased by the loss of his protector, that he was fine and nothing was affecting him. But Cassius knew better.

He had seen the drawn expression around his brother's eyes, the slight tremor of his lip that had slipped through every once in a while. His brother, underneath the newly acquired muscles and sun bronzed skin was still the gentle, sensitive soul who used to be so excited as he was presented with a scroll that he had not already read or an unusual fossil or smooth polished stone.

Sabinus pulled back, disentangling himself from the tight embrace that was so welcome. "No. I must not weep," but he saw the hurt in the grey eyes so rare here. He moved back, reaching long fingers to smooth down his brother's thankfully blemish free cheek and registered the need there.

He stepped closer, barely touching and gazed straight, he realised with some surprise, into his brother's yearning eyes and, softly smiling, reassured him, "I am fine. I will not weep for him as I spoke to assure him I would not. But you? You are not fine. Do not be frightened for me. Do not put yourself in harms way once again for me. I could not bear if you took pain and hurt in my stead. You have done so much these times past. _I_ do not want _you_ harmed."

He cupped the face, much as Aurlus had been want to do to him, and he also, not thinking much past his concern, brushed the slightly parted bottom lip with his thumb and watched as Cassius took in a slight sudden breath.

Lost in his thoughts of gratitude and love for this generous, so giving brother, he closed the gap between them and placed a gentle kiss on those lips that used to blow noises against his neck, his back, his feet, anywhere he could reach when Sabinus was small to make him giggle.

Cassius seemed to sigh against him as Sabinus pulled back to look once more into those eyes. He would be never be able to explain just why he did, but he leant forwards and pressed another kiss to the waiting mouth.

All Cassius knew was that he loved this gentle creature, that he had felt the need to comfort him but in return he was the one that drew that comfort, from the feel of that kiss, to the hand cradling his face. He thought that he would cry for the sweetness of the taste of his brother's, to him, still innocent lips. He swayed forwards, hands holding onto Sabinus' hips as he returned the kiss, his mouth slanting the better to catch the other's.

He did not know what he expected, what he wanted but he chased for it, for that sense of home, peace, of love and joy and the slim youth sank against him. He moved to hold Sabinus in his arms and kissed him as he would a lover, forgetting that this was indeed his younger brother.

He gave his kisses that had been offered up to Spartacus but rejected, that had been given to Vibius but not returned.

Sabinus knew that this was no doubt wrong, that this would perhaps offend the gods, but they were already being punished. His father had always honoured them and ensured that the rest of the household had also, giving offerings and gratitude for all that they had had. But it had all been to no avail or they had unknowingly done something to offend them.

Sabinus in his heart believed the gods to be fickle and that they used men for their own ends, their own enjoyment. Even if he had ever believed that they cared for mankind, did indeed watch over them, he would not anymore. They had suffered so much. Cassius had suffered so much.

Besides, what of the gods? Did Jupiter himself not only lay with his sister Juno but marry her and together gave life to those very gods? Were not Caster and Pollux, one immortal, one not, inseparable brothers even in death who's love for each other had them cast amongst the stars to be worshiped to this day?

He and his brother already had suffered by the hands of negligent gods and if this was what his brother wanted, then Sabinus would allow him anything and gladly.

So what if they did offend? His brother needed him and he would do anything that would help him, comfort him, sooth him and if an embrace or a kiss helped him, then so be it. He would give it willingly, would give himself whole and complete if that was what Cassius wanted. He knew he was capable of having someone fuck him that he did not love or was even attracted to. Those first months with Aulus had been hard but he had been able to put aside his doubts and distaste. He had trained himself to forget what had been done to him up in the villa, it was just something from the reaches of a twisted nightmare and he had been able to give Aurlus joy once again.

This was Cassius, his beautiful, faithful brother. There were no doubts. There was no distaste. Just love. He found he wanted this, wanted his brother to have him, to take away all lingering thoughts of hurt, even memories of Aurlus' gentle but still truly unwanted touch.

Cassius continued to kiss those soft lips. He should put a stop to this right now but he could not. His brother was so beautiful, so giving and soft and yielding in his arms, his mouth so compliant under his. He would not push, would not make Sabinus do anything but he so wanted the closeness, wanted the tender touch he had not felt since before they came to this hideous place, and seldom before that.

He stilled then shook as he felt a tentative touch from his brother's tongue against his bottom lip and as that hesitant tongue pushed past his lips then was still, just waiting for him to accept it, his own came to meet it, to touch also tentively, then he could hold back no longer.

His older brother seemed so desperate to Sabinus and he acquiesced gladly as that seeking tongue surged into his mouth and those arms held him tighter, the hands clutching at him. His own hands had ran up into Cassius' hair holding his head tight, letting him know just how right this felt, just how much he was willing for his brother to take him in this way, in anyway he needed to. Because he knew that that was what this was, it was need. Need, not lust, as he could feel no hardening against his thigh, there was no pushing against him rhythmically trying to get a friction. It was all in the kiss, in the arms holding him.

He let his fingers run through the short hair painfully aware that it was shorn not for the fashion but so no one could use it to control him, a lesson he thought he might need to learn now. He had a moment of regret for Aurlus who had loved to play with his locks. But he was gone and this man in his arms needed him now in a way Aurlus never had. He let his nails run over the scalp and felt as well as heard the groan his brother made.

Whatever this was, Cassius knew it changed in that moment as the nails raked into his scalp. Such a simple but intimate action brought forth a reaction he would have been ashamed of in his former life and it made him stop, pull his body back a little so his brother would not feel his flesh begin to swell. Slowly he withdrew his lips and gave Sabinus a sleepy grateful, sated smile.

Sabinus gave him such a curious look in return that he just smiled again, pressing another quick peck to the kiss swollen lips then disentangled himself to pull Sabinus by the hand over to his corner. It was his only because Spartacus let him sleep there if he kept quiet and did not disturb him. Basically, as long as the Champion did not realise that he was there, he was free to stay. He had a place to rest, to sleep safe, if he made it there in time.

He hoped that the rule would also apply to his brother. He would find out in an hour or so but until then, he sat down on the thin blanket that he had managed to acquire form a fallen fighter and keep and pulled Sabinus to sit beside him, placing his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

He placed a kiss to his temple and appeared to settle down with him but his insides were churning. He so wanted to take this thing that had just happened further. He wanted to feel those lips once again pliant against his. He wanted to be able to let his hands roam over that youthful trim body and discover all the new angles and planes, to discover under his questing fingers just how much his brother had grown.

He so desperately needed someone to love him, to make love to him and maybe, just a little, somehow heal all the hurts and abuses his body had received since they had walked into this place. He was quietly amazed that he could want such a thing. That after all that had been done to him he could even contemplate wanting to lay with another.

On that first day, he had been worried that they would be called up to the house to service guests as their master had predicted. That had never happened to him but the reality had been so much worse. The men in this Ludus were brutes.

He remembered being so excited when his father took him to the arenas, the party atmosphere, the sight of men fighting, cutting, killing each other. He had eaten it up just as did all that went there. It was accepted. These men were heroes of the arena but now he knew better. They were no gods or even supermen. They were hideous, brutal and cruel. All of them.

He shifted so that he could push his face into Sabinus' neck smelling him, that smell that was uniquely his brother's under the oils that they used to clean themselves. The boy's skin was so smooth against his own and he rubbed his face as his arms involuntarily surrounded his brother, his warmth against him, naked flesh against naked flesh. He breathed him in, all of him and knew he should not but he moved, gently pushing the slighter frame to the floor and covered him, finding himself welcomed as his left leg slipped between his brother's, that same brother that brought his own leg up over his, bending at the knee.

Sabinus let his toes run up and down Cassius' calf as his hands lightly moved over the tense muscled back. He let his head fall back, not caring that his hair lay on the dirt floor as the movement gave his neck up, bared to his brother's mouth as the lips began to run back and forth over his stretched skin. He was gratful that they were not forced to wear the slave band around their necks in the Ludus. Not just now as he felt the lips nipping at his skin but it would have been just another method of torture for Cassius, another method the bastards would have used to control him. He banaished the disquietening visions from his mind.

He did nothing else, leaving all to Cassius. He had a sense, a thought that he wanted his brother to feel as if he was the first, the first one to touch him like this. He could have done many things to either bring his brother off or to give him real satisfaction. Aurlus had taught him much, had indeed been in turns, a respectful, tender and passionate lover keeping his promises, all of them.

Feeling that need coming from Cassius, Sabinus wanted him to lead the way, to feel that he was the older, more experienced one who could lead and mould him. Whether his intuition was correct or not, Cassius was moving on him gently, a slight up and down movement as he continued to nuzzle at his neck, his hands now on the ground holding most of his weight off him.

As he pushed down against his brother, Sabinus pushed up against him placing gentle pressure on his growing cock. He did not know, did not care if what he was doing was wrong. Sabinus was right there with him and his hands felt so welcome on his back as they moved over his skin, stopping now and again to pull at him as if he wanted him to sink down but he was worried about his weight on him. Sabinus seemed so fragile. He knew that it was just a hangover from their past, from seeing him as the skinny boy he had been. Sabinus was not fragile, he was strong, had survived abuse as much as he himself, but to Cassius he would always be precious, always be someone that needed to be treated with tenderness and love.

Sabinus felt a passion growing inside of him that he had never experienced before. The pressure of Cassius' left upper thigh was pulsing in a rhythm against his cock making it swell quicker than ever before. It felt wonderful and he pushed himself up into it just as much as using his own thigh to press against his brother's. He let his hands drift down to catch up and pull on the hem of his brother's shift, lifting it up so he could push his hands onto the naked buttocks. Unlike the fighters, they were not given cloths to cover themselves with.

His fingers ran over the mounds, catching on scratches and imperfections in the flesh and he closed his eyes, biting at his lip and let his palms lay flat, grasping firmly but not too hard not wanting Cassius to realise he knew of the damaged flesh he bore there. Pulling his brother against him, he stained up speaking, "Place lip on lip. Kiss me, Cass. Love me."

A groan escaped Cassius mouth and he gave up all pretence and kissed his brother again, his tongue delving into the heat in time to his rhythm against him. He felt the hands leave his arse, one grasping at the back of his head, the other being forced between them, pulling at the thin fabrics that separated skin. He resisted for a moment then pushed himself up allowing Sabinus to remove the last barrier between them, then he settled down once more, reclaiming that mouth as he felt his brother's hard cock hot against his thigh.

Cassius dropped to his elbows, his own hands grasping Sabinus' head, his fingers splayed in the dark hair. A few more harsher thrusts and he felt Sabinus still then, ripping his mouth from him, the younger boy pushed his head back, his hips pushing up as his seed flooded onto Cassius' skin. He pulled up to look at his face, flushed, beautiful and laughing in the dim light and he pushed against him once, twice more and he too was cumming against the smooth thigh and belly beneath him.

Letting himself collapse to the side of the thinner frame, Cassius anxiously looked at his brother's face wanting to know that he was truly alright. He lifted gentle fingers to push lovingly at the long lock that had fallen over his brother's eyes and he saw them shinning back at him.

"Sabbi, are you content? Do you have hate for me doing this thing?" he asked breathlessly, terrified of the answer no matter his brother's smile.

"Do not put such thoughts to tongue," Sabinus answered with reassurance. It was just like his brother still to worry about him when he had taken nothing that he had not gladly given. He used his own fingers to stroke across Cassius' cheek. "You have need. I fill it. Just as I have need of you." He leant forwards and kissed him gently but with intent to end the speech. "Sleep now, rest in my arms and wake there come morning knowing you have been held in love."

Cassius could not help but smile. Not just for the glow he felt inside for the act of cock against flesh but for his brother's words spoken as if written by one of the great poets he used to love to read and recite to him. The words were his brother's own though he was certain. They spoke to him from the heart and from the education he had received.

Not wishing for the world to move, Cassius let his leg lay between his brother's and not able to fight the lull of sleep, moved to rest his cheek on his brother's shoulder and, closing his eyes, relished the feel of fingers stroking his own.

As the wooden door swiftly opened, only Sabinus was awake to look up with trepidation in his eyes as Spartacus stood over them peering down. He was convinced the man knew just what they had done and thought that he would banish him, if not both of them from the room.

Closing the door, the Champion looked at the pair of boys taking up most of the floor space and, staring into the younger one's eyes, commented dryly, "It gets crowded in here." Then blowing out the crude tallow lamp, he crawled onto his pallet and turned to the wall.

Sabinus closed his eyes in relief and continued to stroke his brother's shoulder until he too slept.

==000==

T.B.C...


	14. Chapter 14

==000==

"He loved me. How could he do this thing?"

Cassius looked at the distraught youth and had no answer. They had all known that Barca had plans to buy freedom for both of them, yet he was gone, walking out of the villa leaving Pietros behind. He did not know what to say to him, how to comfort him. He had the desire. This youth, a little older than himself had been kind, had befriend and helped him as much as he could.

They sat quietly in the cell that the darker skinned boy had shared with his lover, the only noise the cooing of the pigeons that the man had kept, Cassius did not know why.

"Gnaeus will come for me now too. I've seen the way he looks at me." Pietros dropped his head, brushing tears from his eyes. Cassius could say nothing against the thought. He knew that it was true and also just what would happen. The man had left him untouched since he had been sleeping in the champion's room, as had most of the others. There was still a couple who took him by force if he found himself caught. There was Vibius too. He never took by force, he asked by nothing more than the raising of an open palm. Cassius had placed his hand in that palm fearing the day, or night, that Spartacus bared him entry.

Pietros was young and good looking, he was vulnerable now. That bastard would come.

"Perhaps Sabinus and I should sleep here with you. Certain three of us could keep one brute from the door?" He thought it true but if not, if nothing else he could keep Sabinus furthest from harm, placing himself or Pietros in the way. The thought immediately made him feel cruel but still he could not afford to spare another if it meant allowing harm to his brother.

To this day that was all he cared for. If not for the beautiful gentle soul that his younger sibling contained, that needed his protection even more now that Aurlus had bled on the sands, he would have taken that step form the cliff edge long before this. If he had to sacrifice himself or this other then he had no choice at all. Especially now that his brother had given him such comfort, such delight. He could not lose him, could not see him hurt. Not again.

Hopefully it would not come to that. He had begged Spartacus this very day, if he would do no more for him than he already had, would he protect Sabinus? The man had looked at him with all patience gone but this evening, as soon as practice was over, he had walked into the cook house to place a hand possessively on the back of Sabinus' neck. Doing nothing more than standing there looking every man that looked at them in the eye, a look of intent on his face, he made it clear. This boy is mine. Cassius prayed that it was enough to keep the wolves at bay even for a little while.

"Would you? Gratitude for your company."

Cassius felt like crap, the look on Pietros' face, so hopeful, so thankful. Once more Cassius felt the bile of hatred, this time at himself.

==000==

"You would not lift finger in aide of me! Oh, what that Bastard did to me! But for Pietros, you throw him from the fucking cliff?" All the pent up anger, all the hurt and humiliation that he had had to endure and this bastard had not cared, but a couple of black eyes on the other boy and he had risked the wrath of Dominus and killed the author of Cassius' misery.

He did then what he had tried to do before, he fought, he lashed out at the man who just stood there with a look on his face that Cassius took to be mockery. He thought perhaps in the instant of pain that he had broken his own hand as he landed the punch to the man's jaw, knocking his head to the side.

Spartacus staggered under the unexpected and surprisingly hard blow. Then he was being attacked, fists landing across his stomach and a jab into his solar plexus robbing the breath from him. A moment of satisfaction as he realised that the boy had learnt his lessons well then he stood guarding his head as he let Cassius abuse him, the blows becoming more random, less focused or harsh as the boy lost the anger and began to cry, his tears of anguish, rage and hurt all erupting as he vented his frustrations and fears and Spartacus let him.

The boy was right, he had done almost nought to protect him even after he had pleaded with him, but this boy was strong. He was still stood here, after all that he had endured, he was still on his feet. Pietros had been weak, unable to endure. He had done nothing to save him either and as he had seen that limp form hanging there, it had caused such a fire of self hatred that he could have done something, even a word at the right time, to have prevented the boy's death and had done nothing.

He had thought of nothing then but to avenge that death. It was too little too late but it was done now.

The youth Cassius was stood, the fight gone from him, his bruised and bloody hands dangling by his sides and his head drooped looking like he could willingly and probably was going to die on the spot for what he had just done. Spartacus grabbed at the back of his neck and pulled him close.

Cassius found himself held by fiercely strong arms as his head was pulled to the side and the man spoke right into his ear. "You are strong. You fight, fight everyday to survive and do! Pietros was not strong as you. He could not triumph as you do!"

Cassius laughed bitterly against the man's neck. What triumph was there in continuously having your body wrent apart night after night by one cock or another. Having a different or the same cock shoved into your throat over and over again, something no free Roman would ever countenance, the practice abhorrent to a society that prized oration above all? The society he had been raised in?

"I have done as you asked. I claimed Sabinus as my own though do not want him. I can do no more for you." He pushed the boy away, to hold him at arms length by his shoulders. "Gnaeus is gone. Stick close to Vibius, you know he grows to care for you. And fight. Keep fighting to stay alive. It is all any of us can do."

Spartacus stepped back watching the hunched youth, wondering if his words made any residence in him. "Now go to Medicus and seek relief for your wounded knuckles." He lifted the boys hands, looking at the bruised and burst skin wondering what his face looked like that it had wreak such havoc on them.

==000==

T.B.C...

* * *

_A/N... the bit about oral sex being abhhorent to Roman society. Only prostitutes would perform this act. Learnt from the BBC 'History of Pornography' program. Come now, no blushes, we all read this stuff. (Laughing.) I took it in this story that slaves did not count being considered less than paid prostitutes._

* * *

==000==


	15. Chapter 15

==000==

"Is all in preparation for this night's celebration?"

This party, held to celebrate the majority of Numerius, son of magistrate Clavaius, would bring good fortune to the house of Batiatus. He rubbed his hands together with the thought of the support he would receive from the man in return for such a lavish showing. His best gladiators to fight in gilded armour, resplendent and honouring the very foundations of the villa in which they fought.

"Of course husband," Lucretia assured him, her brow frowning slightly as she looked over the flesh of the slaves that would be on offer tonight if requested. Slim svelte women and lean hairless youths. A fitting display but there was a thought at the tip of her mind. Of course. "What of those two slaves you spent such denarii on? Should we not get those from the Ludus and place on display?"

Batiatus had no clue as to what she spoke but said, relying on her knowledge of such things, "Of course." He could tell by her voice she still had doubt about the money spent and he was in no mood to challenge her on it so moved onto more important things leaving her to deal with necessities such as food and other 'comforts' for his distinguished guests.

His thoughts on the senate and gaining advancement and support were interrupted as he heard his wife utter a shriek of disproval. "By all the gods, what is this?" she demanded. He turned and moved swiftly to her side to see what had her so angered if not a little distressed. He had a memory now of buying these two youths along with a couple of females thinking them pleasant on the eyes enough to tempt many a guest. In an instant he could see his wife's distress.

"Who did this?" he yelled, his face turning almost puce. "Fetch Doctore. By Jupiter's cock I shall have answer as to who dares mar my property so!"

One youth was as he remembered yet perhaps a little taller, but of course, it had been numerous months since he had bought them and time wrought swift change on the young. He was turning into a slim attractive youth, compared to the pretty boy he had been. Still beautiful, still unmarked save for the acceptance of his lot now. He stood there head up, eyes down as was proper whilst under scrutiny from his Dominus. Was this not the one so favoured and so used by Septimus Anthemius previously? He thought that it was. The man would be here this night, therefore so must the slave.

The other though. He had been used badly and not on his command. He could see past the current dark shadows beneath the eyes and wane of pallor, beneath the bruises on his arms and thighs, older signs of rough abuse. Batiatus was incensed. This was his property that was standing there so soiled, so used and now worthless.

The whole household held its breath as Doctore was summoned to attend, the air ravaged under the invective of its Dominus. Lucretia kept her silence unwilling to be scalded with words lashed from her husband's mouth. It had been her idea to send the slave to the Ludus, keep him out of the way and out of her hair. He had a right to be angry at the state the handsome lean youth had been turned into. He had cost a great deal of coin.

"Finally!" Batiatus hurled his hand up into the air at the sight as the tall dark skinned Oenomaus walked to stand before him. "Give reason to this!" and he grabbed Cassius by the upper arm and pulled him to stand before the Doctore.

"Dominus?" The man was unsure what his master wanted of him. He could not be talking of the state of the youth surely? Dominus knew all that happened in his Ludus and had seen this slave in states far worse than this one. His eyes watched everything from that balcony.

"Do not think to plead ignorance. Do not seek to place cock in arse taking me for fool. Who did this? Who would dare to soil my property so?" He was spitting he was so angry that someone had fucked him so, disrespected him in such a way. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"Apologies, Dominus. Many have taken this slave. I thought you knew…" his words faltering as he recognised that he had made a mistake. Oh course his master knew but it was the wrong thing to say to a man so conscious of appearances, so conscious of slights.

"I bought this slave for good cock to arse not for slave cock. Tell me who!" he demanded again. "You, slave. Who did this to you? I will have the skin whipped from his back for costing me so much!" prodding at the bite marks on the bared shoulders, some healed, some barely.

Cassius was terrified. The man that held his life held his arm just as tightly, placing bruises of his own in his flesh. He stared wide eyed at the Dominus so close then at Doctore, begging for help but saw the man was as helpless as himself under the onslaught. If he told him a name, one of many, would the Dominus really punish the named? A prised fighter punished so? And if he did, would that end the lust for him? No, any man whipped over him would kill him he was certain. The bite marks had been Gnaeus and that bastard was dead now. Should he blame all on a dead man? No, the bruises were too recent, he would not believe him. He would be caught in a lie to his master. Dominus shook him violently by the arm.

"Apologies, Dominus. I do not know," he answered on a breath.

"You speak false!" Still enraged, he backhanded Cassius across the face who would have fallen to the ground if not for the grip on his arm.

"No, Dominus," fearing another strike, "I was taken in darkness, taken from behind. Apologies, I did not see who."

Batiatus made a disgusted, disbelieving noise and threw the slave away from him turning on Doctore, "That you should let this happen?" He advanced on the man that knew for all his standing was still slave.

"Husband," Lucretia called softly halting the advance, "the deed is done and we have much to attend to. Come, I have need of your wise council on matters for this night." She did not of course and knew that her husband would know that but he heeded her words also knowing that once more she had calmed him whilst saving face.

He turned to Doctore, "He might as well stay as whore, the slave is no use to me but do not let other of my property be used so. This one," indicating the younger unmarked slave, "holds value. If so much as a bruise appears on this flesh the one responsible will be crucified. Understood?"

"Yes, Dominus," Oenomaus spoke bowing, grateful that the situation seemed to be coming to a close. He had turned blind eyes to the plight of the pale slave ignoring his thoughts after the first time that he had been taken.

"Leave," and he did, motioning for the brothers to follow him.

"Not that one," indicating Sabinus, "he stays."

"Yes, Dominus," with another bow. "Gratitude," and with that herded Cassius away, hissing at him to ''Attend'' as he walked with his eyes still on his brother.

==000==

==000==

"So this is why you turn me from your arms?" Mira stood looking down at Spartacus held in the embrace of the boy Cassius, giving the comfort that she had sought to offer.

When ordered by her Dominus into his bed to ensure that his 'cock still worked' in preparation for the entertainment of the noble woman, she had not found the task onerous. He was a handsome man and not the first she had been given this task of. He had turned her away.

At the second attempt, when once more he had rebuked her approach, she had dared to lie to both the Dominus and Domina for him saying that he had ravished her. She had felt him worth it. She too, along with all others, had witnessed the man's excitement then grief and sorrow at the return of his wife. She had felt it as few others had as the funeral pyre burnt. That was the cause for him to have turned down her advances, the death of his beloved wife. Or so she had thought.

Spartacus just continued to sit, staring at the floor, his hands holding on tightly to the arms surrounding him from behind. "He was my friend," was all he said.

Cassius could not look at the woman. She was beautiful and stood between him and gaining what he needed from the man in his arms. He would not let go until forced. He was still somewhat amazed that Spartacus had not thrown him off. Not only had he not lashed out at him, he had accepted his offered comfort. He dared to hope a little but not too much. He knew the man was in hell. He had just had to slay his best and possibly only friend for the thrill of a spoilt child's birthday.

It had been supposed to be an exhibition, a match between champions, Spartacus and the newly healed Crixus, but for the whim of a child, it had been with Varro and to the death.

Excused from attending, the scars on his shoulders from the deep bites marring the perfection that Domina insisted be on display, Cassius had hidden in this room daring to stretch out on the pallet knowing all else, including Sabinus, were occupied up in the villa. He had been awoken from a thankfully dreamless sleep to see the Champion return a broken man. As the fighter had just sunk down to sit on the edge of the bunk, Cassius had sat up and immediately wrapped his arms around him as he would have his brother if it had been him sat there so distraught.

At first the man had tensed and he had feared rejection but then Spartacus had just sagged. Cassius had not asked what was wrong, but just held him, leaning his cheek on the back of his head and, waiting patiently, the man had slowly started to speak. Not to him, he realised, but to the air. Maybe he spoke to the gods, or the gods of his homeland but whomever his words were meant for, he got no reply. Just the tightening of Cassius' arms.

He had seen this woman around the Ludus, a sight uncommon and always near this gladiator. He was certain she had been chosen for the champion, given to him. She would not be here without permission. It was only a matter of time until he lost the fighter completely to her if he could not get him to lay with him first.

He had been rocking the man, biding his time until he felt it safe for his touch to alter, to slowly move form the sheltering arms to the comforting hands then caresses and the parting of his thighs. In another time, another life he would have felt guilt and shame at his plan to instigate sex with someone so in pain, so in need. But what of his pain, what of his need?

Now she was here, looking down at them. The surprise and shock had quickly disappeared and she just looked saddened. She dropped to sit beside the warrior and offered her hand, laying it lax, palm up on her thigh.

Cassius screamed 'no' in his head as Spartacus removed his left hand from clutching onto his arm and took the offered hand in his.

==000==

T.B.C...


	16. Chapter 16

==000==

As Sabinus put flame to the crude lamp, he could sense his brother's eyes never leaving him. He let himself smile slightly at the feeling it gave him. Cassius had always made him feel loved. Even their age difference had not altered the fact that they were not only siblings but friends. So different in everything, form their appearance, Sabinus dark like their father, Cassius paler from their mother, to their temperaments. Cassius quick to laugh and to anger both, Sabinus more thoughtful and reserved. But he had always known that his brother loved him and since that hideous day when their father had warned them what was to happen, that love had been fierce and protecting.

Now it had changed into something else. His brother was still brother, still friend and protector but now he was lover too.

There had been no more kisses, no more passionate embraces but there had been looks, the touch of fingers, the sly secret smiles when no one else could see. There had been intent.

Now that Spartacus languished in his fevered dreams from the unattended infected wound, tied to the platform attended by Medicus and Mira, Cassius and Sabinus were alone and he knew that this night they would be one. Even if his brother did not.

Sat on the edge of the pallet, Cassius could do nothing but gaze at his brother. He was stood unmoving with a smile on his lips, his head turned slightly towards him. The light reflected off Sabinus' dark hair turning it lustrous and his olive skin glowed. He had grown. Not only lengthened but there was the hint of the man that he would become. His narrow face was filling out along with his shoulders and chest, tapering down to narrow waist and hips. Cassius found his eyes descending to that chest only half covered, seeing the dark nipple that he knew if he was to lick, to suck and tease would no doubt have his brother writhing in his arms. He hoped so and longed to taste that small nub of flesh.

He ducked his head as his cheeks grew hot. He should not be having these thoughts. Thoughts about laying with his brother. Yet he did.

He had not had time to think as to why he felt stirrings when it came to Sabinus but had been amazed that he would want to have sex with anyone. Cassius had been fucked enough for a life time, if not two. He did not know if it was due to the death of Gnaeus at the hands of the man in whose room he now slept or the warning words of the Dominus but he was almost bruise and scratch free for the first time since being sold but still he was used. He was still pulled into dark corners and forced to his knees, and Vibius often held out his open palm but it had been getting better.

Fingers gently touched the side of his face and he looked up into the adoring eyes of his brother and knew that this had nothing to do with sex, with fucking. This was love, pure and simple and wanting to share that love with him. That did not excuse him though. It did not make it right.

One swift graceful movement and Sabinus was sat straddled across his lap, his hands on his face tilting it back as he leant forwards to close his mouth on his. He grabbed hold of the slim waist for balance as he turned his face away from the thing he wanted more than anything. To be kissed by those lips.

Sabinus sat back. His brother's cheek rubbing into one palm, he used the other to stroke over his short hair as he waited for him. He had a foreboding that his brother would try to protect him from this too.

"Sabinus, we can not do this thing."

"Reason?"

"You are brother," and that should be enough.

"Not reason to thwart intents of love."

"Reason enough that it be wrong." He wanted to cry as he wanted nothing more.

Sabinus said nothing but used his hands to urge Cassius to look up at him. Still holding his face in his left palm, he ran the his finger tips across the small scar on the cheek bone from that very first attack, then down along the neck. He once more thought how lucky they were that in the Ludus they were not forced to wear the band of slavery around their throats and all the ways it could have been used to trap and torture more this man sat holding him as if he was something so precious.

Running the pads of his fingers over the brutal teeth marks forever embedded in his flesh, he told him, "For every pain, for every injury inflicted on you is reason enough for us to do this thing." He pulled his hand back and, with two fingers, pushed at his brother's lips. As they opened, he gently forced them inside, "For every time forced against will, is reason enough for us to do this thing. Cassius," he said almost sternly, once more holding his brother's face between his hands, "for every hurt you have owned, I want to bring you joy. For every tear shed, I want to bring you laughter. Brother," he said knowing that this moment was vital if he was to still the resistance and he knew exactly what to say next. Lowering his voice to a mere whisper, "I have need you do same for me."

A sob and Cassius' arms were encircling his brother's back and his face pushed in hard into his neck. In turn Sabinus wrapped his arms around his brother, clutching him tight to himself. He did not think that he would ever be able to express just how much he loved him, just how grateful he was for all he had done for him. He would show him in the only way he could, he would let him love his body as he knew he wanted.

Cassius needed something good in his life, they both did, and if Sabinus could do this for him he would. He did not for an instance feel that he was martyring himself. He wanted this too. He wanted to feel his brother's love for him. Selfishly, he wanted Cassius to love him as he did no other. He wanted to feel those lips on him. Wanted to feel the tender touch. Wanted him to take all the bad memories away and if he could not, he wanted him to leave him with good ones.

That noble would take him again, he was convinced. He thought that the next time he might not survive. The man had told him almost as much as he had commanded him to follow him around all evening and not leave his side at the celebration that had caused so much consternation amongst the gladiators and Spartacus to not care whether he lived or died.

He would never share his fear, least of all with the one holding him now. He did not want to dwell or even think of these things now, all he wanted was to be in his brother's arms. Wanted to feel that love burning inside of him. To feel Cassius inside of him.

Releasing his enfolding embrace, he grabbed hold of his brother's head, pulling it from its hiding place against his own neck then he had his lips on those fuller, so luscious ones of the elder youth. No timid touch, no too tender touch, he forced his tongue into the resisting mouth and told him just how much he wanted him, just how much he would demand of him. Lifting up on his knees, he used the advantage to pursue and capture Cassius' tongue in his mouth and to kiss the breath from that mouth.

A harsh scrapping noise intruded and he shot backwards, standing off his brother who just as instantly stood, pushing him behind him and to the wall. They both looked up wary in trepidation. Spartacus was where Cassius had left him, in the care of the woman that shared his feelings for a man who wanted neither of them. No one should dare to enter the Champion's private cell even without his presence in it.

Doctore looked at the startled pair and let his head fall fixing them with a, he hoped, calming glare. "I saw the light where the man was not," he said in explanation. The two boys should not by rights be sleeping in this cell, even when the occupier was in residence. He had turned a blind eye to this just as had his Dominus and thinking now on his master's dire warning, thought that perhaps they would be best left here. Out of temptations sight. He himself had never been driven to the thoughts of flesh of any other than his beautiful Melitta and she was gone form him, but he knew many others craved these youths.

He found himself admiring again this older boy's steadfast defence of his younger sibling and knew that such devotion was worthy of acknowledgement. He nodded sharply and told them, "You will not be disturbed again this night. Sleep well and safely." He withdrew, closing the door and thinking that they would surely recognise the honour he did them by speaking as to one of higher standing than mere Ludus slaves.

Cassius continued to stare at the closed planked door remembering to begin to breath again. What if the statue of a man had actually seen what they had been doing? What if he had banished them from this room? He began to breath rapidly. What if he had seen?

Sabinus relaxed against his brother's back. He had been so scared that someone, some monster had come to claim either or both of them. But it had been the reserved and somewhat cold Doctore and he had done them an honour. He had not only allowed them to stay but he had spoken kindly. Sabinus had always been scared of the man, not in the same way as the brutes that threaten them, that hurt Cassius so, but in the way he had of looking at them just as their father had. He too had always used few words in admonishment, his looks and silences enough to cow any young boy. Most of all, Sabinus was terrified of that whip and the man's skill with it.

Now though, he could feel Cassius begin to almost panic and he knew why. They had nearly been caught and his brother would have felt the blame if there was to be punishment. But they had not been and Doctore assured them that they would be left alone this night.

Taking a half step backwards, Sabinus dipped to kiss along his brother's shoulders wanting to distract him from all thoughts other than the feel of his lips on his skin. He kissed the scars bitten into the flesh, wanting to give pleasure to the tender still, not fully healed, skin. He felt a shiver course through the larger body and heard a groan as Cassius pulled away from him.

Turning to face his darker sibling, Cassius looked into his face, denials and reasons against what his brother wanted welling in his mind. Sabinus stood quietly looking up at him from bent head and his eyes just begged him not to turn him away.

Hesitantly, knowing that his actions could seal a fate beyond their comprehension, Cassius closed the distance between them, running his hand up the side of his brother's face and into his hair. He looked into the eyes that moved up to meet his and saw the answer to any doubts lingering, any fears he harboured.

Slowly, he leant forwards letting his mouth open, then close against his brother's.

==000==

T.B.C...

* * *

_Want details? We shall see...Whur Hurr Hurr! (evil laugh)_

* * *

==000==


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING**...contains m/m incest. If its not your thing, please skip this chapter.

* * *

=-000==

Stepping back from the gentle embrace, Cassius looked at his brother, looked into his eyes and knew that this was the right thing to do. Now he could not understand why he had ever thought it to be wrong. Stood here, it all made such perfect sense. They had always been together and now that they needed each other so much it was not only the right, but the just thing to do. Surely they both deserved some good after all the shit?

He ran his fingertips along Sabinus' cheekbone, licking his own lips as he looked at his brother's glistening kiss swollen ones, slightly parted before him. His eyes roved over the face so near to his, searching, studying and seeing, as if for the first time, this wondrous male stood so close, breathing so expectantly, waiting on his touch.

He did not see the little boy who liked to follow him around their father's warehouse, poking into every corner. He did not see the studious, serious child eager for the next bit of information. What he saw now was a beautiful, enticing youth, eyes burning with love and trust, breaths shallow and quick matching Cassius' pulse.

Taking the few steps back to the pallet, Cassius caught up this attractive newly sculptured being and pulled him to stand before him once more. His fingers returned and sought out the prominent cheekbone on a face beginning to change from boy to man, then he ran them down, caressing the neck softly, seeing the eyes close then open so slowly, so seductively.

His will fought between crushing his mouth to the other, taking everything he could, giving as much, fast and harsh in his passion to gently touching, feeling with his fingers every new plane on this new body. The battle was easily won. They had both been taken, forced and used. This was time for love, for tenderness and caring. This coming together was not truly about sex. That was just the means. This was for two people to show each other their true feelings, to find and give comforting touch and succour.

Cassius thought nothing of these things merely being enthralled by Sabinus. The skin, golden bronzed and miraculously unblemished, healthy and glowing in the lamplight, testimony to how much better fed the slaves of the Ludus were to the others. The dishevelled hair, a dark rich chestnut framed his face as if knowing that it deserved viewing. His left hand gently grasped his brother's waist, palm on bare warm skin as his other hand continued, its fingers running down the slender neck to push at the shoulder strap of the scant garment he wore.

He watched fascinated as the fabric, with help, passed from the broadened shoulder and made almost no sound falling to the ground as if knowing that its presence was not welcome here. Both his hands now moved to the torso bared before him. Smoothing over the flesh, touching every newly defined muscle, mound and dint. Sabinus was slim. Not thin as the house slaves or sculpted muscle as denoted the gladiators but lean, just like himself due to the better food and exercise they got. Both during the day and the night. He drew his mind back from those thoughts and focused on the feast before him.

His eyes flitted up to his brother's and, seeing something there, be it lust, love or encouragement, he bent forwards and had that small nub of darker hued nipple between his lips and heard the small groan that he had so hoped and longed for.

Sabinus found it so hard just to stand still letting his brother examine him. He knew Cassius wanted to but it felt so close to what he had been forced to do. As if suddenly realising that he did not need to do what another commanded, that he could do as he pleased, he focused on the sight of Cassius' face pressed against his chest and, as dry lips then moist tongue encased his nipple, his hand came up to splay on the back of the shorn head, letting the short hairs play against his callused palm before holding tight, his breath hitching as teeth tentively caught at his tightened areola.

Cassius' hands, his every touch, was so gentle, so tantalising that Sabinus wanted to scream, to tell him to press harder, to grab, grasp him but he held his tongue. This, even more than for himself, was for Cassius and he knew that his brother would never want to hurt him, would never want to treat him like those others had treated them both. He bit at his bottom lip, his head falling backwards as Cassius sucked on his nipple once more then continued toying with the little hardened, so sensitive nub.

Sabinus' fingers stroking through his hair were sending shivers down Cassius' spine. He could not leave off his almost torture of his brother's nipple. He could hear those little moans and whimpers that the younger boy was making and that was having such an effect on him, on his 'being' just as those fingers ruffling the short hairs on the back of his head were having on his cock.

Still he fought the urge it claim, to bow this body to his own use and desires wanting to forget all, to think of nothing but the passion, the pleasure he knew was waiting for him if he would only take it. But he could not. Even though he was consumed with the smell, feel and touch, the very presence of his brother, he could not banish all that had been done to them. The unpleasant thoughts that he so wanted to forget were there biting at the edge of his mind asking him if Aurlus had caused Sabinus to make such a noise, if his brother had responded to the gladiator in such a way.

There was a hiss and he realised, as Sabinus gently but insistently pushed at his shoulder, that in his moment of jealousy he had bitten down a little too hard on the obviously tenderised nipple. He felt shame then looked up in to dark eyes dreading seeing either fear or hate there but Sabinus just looked down at him with a slight grin on his lips then ducked down to kiss him.

Pushing the larger frame backwards slightly, Sabinus took the distraction of the deep kiss he was giving his brother to again sit straddling his thighs, returning to the position that they had been interrupted in. His hands and arms surrounded Cassius' head as he dealt him a kiss much harder than anything he had received so far. He wanted him to know that it was okay to let go a little. He trusted him, he knew he would not hurt him. But he was not made of glass either.

Cassius could not stop touching skin, sliding his hands over the sculptured torso up to Sabinus' neck, down his back, anywhere he could feel skin as his head was bent back in the kiss. He could drown in that kiss.

He found it hard to believe what he was seeing, what he was feeling beneath his hands. Sabinus still had the body of a boy, was still young, being several months from his majority, but he was fit and lean and Cassius could see hints of the youth, the man that he would become. He prayed then that he would live to see it, that they both would. That he would have time to explore every facet of the new being that was kissing him so earnestly, so passionately with enough force that he knew both would have noticeably swollen lips form this. He would stop for nothing. His hands slid down smoothing over the hips to hold onto the trim tight buttocks, pulling him upwards.

With a move worthy of a champion, Sabinus found himself almost flung on his back on the pallet, Cassius kneeling over him, his tongue surging into his mouth filling him. He hitched his legs up higher onto the bowed back and clung on until finally Cassius eased back, his lips looking red, moist and succulent in the moments before that mouth was on his neck, kissing licking sucking its way down back onto his chest. He gasped as the tongue ran over his already abused nipple then it moved onto the other as those hands held his sides, holding him in place, as Cassius moved his attentions down his body.

Cassius had to kiss everywhere, every inch of bronzed skin, darker than his own even though he now too showed that he spent most of his time in the harsh Capuian sun. It was difficult with the surrounding grip Sabinus had on him. He knelt back to look down at his brother's flushed face as he lay back, finally giving up his hold.

Sabinus gazed up wondering what the matter was but then the look on Cassius' face made him smile. He lifted his fingers up to the dint showing between the prominent collarbones. Sucking on his lip, casting his eyes up to his brother's then back repeatedly, he used a finger to push the strap over the scarred shoulder. Then looking back into his brother's eyes, he waited until Cassius understood.

A look of askance then Cassius suddenly ripped the clothing from his body and smiled in return, seeing the glint in his brother's eyes in time to the hands that spread out on his chest. He could hardly keep still as with his movement he had settled higher between the grasping thighs, his immediately swelling cock resting against Sabinus' already semi erect one. His hips moved as if by their own volition reaching for the first hint of friction as slender fingers took their turn to study and press against his torso.

He looked down longingly, lovingly watching the concentration of his sibling's face, the forehead almost screwing up in thought just as it always had done when he was trying to work something out without asking for help. He could not imagine what Sabinus could be puzzling and smiled as he pushed his hips forwards causing a hitch in Sabinus' breathing and the boy to look up at him almost startled.

The look on his brother's face had Cassius placing a palm to the side of it, cupping the cheek. As he pushed again, Sabinus' own hand came up to cover his and the young face turned to kiss at his palm. He could feel his cock sliding against the other, precum from them both now making them slip and slide together with his gentle movements. "Turn over for me," he said, more of a question than a command.

Sabinus looked up at him then shifted his legs as Cassius moved to stand on one leg on the floor giving his brother the space to turn onto his front. As the youth settled so did he, kneeling either side of the straight legs and, bending forwards, he kissed the nape of the neck, the thick stands of hair tickling at his nose and eyes. His hands had to begin the search afresh, now smoothing over the upper back onto the shoulders as Sabinus tried to relax down to the pallet, his head to the left, his arms bent at his sides.

All the way down the spine, Cassius placed small chaste kisses until he let his tongue play in the dint at the base, the tip moving across to puddle in the dimple he found there then across to its companion. He had never seen them before. Were they new too or had he just never had cause to notice? He rubbed his cheek against the shoulders that tensed slightly with the movement then stretched himself out, moving his legs to lay along either side of his brother's.

He had to close his eyes as the new position caused his cock to be laid between those firm mounds that gave under his weight as he let himself relax slightly on to the figure beneath him. His chest pressed against Sabinus' back and he was sure that the other would be able to feel his heart beating against the wall of his ribs as it felt so loud to his own internal ears.

Sabinus shifted slightly under the confining weight wanting more of it, wanting that hard feeling cock to begin to move, to slide across his arse. His breathing was rapid and shallow from the want and lust he felt building within him and the constriction that he had always hated before but now found he craved. He felt secure and anchored in place, in the correct place, beneath the one that loved him, beneath the only one he could ever love now. He could not stop nor did he try, the whimper that left his lips at Cassius' first movement in this new position. Heat against his most intimate place, rubbing up then down causing his hips to push backwards striving for harsher contact.

Cassius stilled wondering if he was hurting the younger boy but in truth he could not move for fear that he would cum. The sensation of his cock caught between such wondrous pillows, his sensitive skin catching and sliding against that pucker that seemed so hot and inviting even if it was only in his imagination could make this end before he had even managed to do as Sabinus wanted, as he had asked.

He took his weight from the trim frame but let the head of his cock pass over and back that so inviting place made easier as Sabinus moved his legs wider apart and lifted his hips up, pushing his arms under himself to give purchase. A few more passes as Cassius watched his brother's face intently, his weight now on taut arms either side of the broadening back.

Sabinus turned to look at him, twisting at the waist beginning to turn over. "No," Cassius told him, then added softening his voice, "It will go easier for you this way." He knelt up so he could run his right hand over those buttocks so perfect and smooth.

"But I would see love in eyes as you thrust into me," and Sabinus turned once all resistance had gone, laying back and lifting his arms as he lifted his legs awkwardly to once more surround Cassius' hips.

Not wishing to put argument, Cassius fell into those arms and met his kiss, his mouth trying to be tender but beginning to devour as he was met with vigour and strength, Sabinus' burgeoning length pushing up against his own seemingly burning one. His right hand quickly moved, grabbing at the hip, smoothing onto the tight buttock. He pulled Sabinus towards him as he pushed against him, his mouth working his brother's. With each movement he felt himself slip a little more, his body without him having to tell it to lining up with the other.

He felt the crown of his cock rubbing over that pucker and heard a groan from Sabinus as the youth pushed against him just as hard. He forced his lips from the other's and stilled, gazing down into the darkened now mahogany eyes. "I have need of oil."

Leaning back, Sabinus let out a desperate, "No need," and pulled him close.

"But I do not intend hurt."

Sabinus lifted a hand to his own mouth and spat into it. Forcing his palm between their bodies, he rubbed the moisture along Cassius' cock. "Enough," he said then he was kissing him again.

"No," and Cassius pushed his brother to the pallet.

"Yes," Sabinus insisted. "I would feel you. I would have you remove all trace of previous injury."

"I would not force cock to arse." Cassius did not like what his brother was asking of him. He wanted to make love to him, to be gentle and tender even as his cock jumped to the thought of forcing his brother down, pushing into him. He did not want to wait any longer but he wanted not to use him more.

Sabinus felt like shouting at his brother. Enough with the protecting, enough with the concern. He could feel that hot cock of Cassius' passing, pushing, pressing against his arsehole and he wanted it inside him.

Reaching his right hand up to hold on tight to the back of his brother's nape, he pulled him close so he could speak directly into his ear as his other hand worked the shaft which held none of its owner's hesitation. "Cassius. Fuck me. Now." He pushed his hips up and guided the cock onto his hole, pulling at Cassius' neck and pushing himself onto it.

Cassius found himself unable to resist the feel of that tight muscle on the crown of his cock. Surging forwards, he pushed his brother down, hands forcing the narrow shoulders to the pallet as he leant over him, crushing his mouth to the other as he pushed forwards, his cock bursting through the resistance.

He stilled as Sabinus let out an assuredly painful gasp, his head throwing back and back arching up from the bed. He could not move. The tightness, the heat clenching around, holding him captive inside. He could cum now for the wondrous feel of it. But it was that pained noise that made him hold, made him look down into the young face, concern and regret on his own.

Sabinus licked at his lips, his eyes closed, his hands came up to hold onto the strong arms by his side holding his brother motionless above him. He pulled his legs up even wider, lifting them high onto his brother's back. He knew nothing but the sensation of that cock in his arse. Knew nothing but the pulse it sent through him. He let out a half sob, half laugh and opened his eyes to look straight into the paler grey ones. His hands moved smoothing up onto shoulders then back to clutching that neck, pulling him down. He opened his mouth on the other, sucking at the kiss swollen lips and smiled as his passage relaxed and his brother's position forced him inside that little bit further.

All Cassius was conscious of was the heat, the hands pulling at him and he slowly pushed forwards, no longer thinking of anything but to be cocooned within this paradise. This blessing from the gods that was his brother's body. Sabinus clutched at him, making noises that he would never be able to forget, that he never wanted to forget. He knew that if he was to move any faster, if he was to succumb to the temptation of the waiting friction, that this would be over all too soon.

It felt painful, it was wonderful. Cassius was opening him up so slowly, so widely and it was all that Sabinus could feel. Everything that had gone before was being wiped away by the intruding presence of his brother. The soft grunts sounding as he tried to be still, as he tried not to hurt him made Sabinus feel warmth flood his heart even though he wanted his brother to move. His hands spread down the curved back and he forced them under his own legs, grabbing hold of the straining buttocks, squeezing tightly in a rhythm trying to cajole his brother to move.

Cassius could resist no longer and slowly withdrew from the heat that clutched at him, not wanting to let him go. Already he marvelled at the friction against his tender skin and wondered at just how it must feel against Sabinus' so sensitive flesh. A breath then he pushed back inside letting his arms collapse as he kissed the open moaning mouth beneath him. Sabinus thrust his tongue up to meet his own and he unconsciously succumbed to the rhythm played out on his buttocks, dragging back, pushing in and all too soon he froze, shooting his spunk deep into Sabinus. His mouth lifted from the other, hot and wet as the kiss had been and he closed his eyes not wanting to see disappointment in his brother's eyes.

He caught his breath and, coming back to his senses, collapsed down against the still struggling figure. Pushing his face into Sabinus' neck as the lad relaxed around him, he squashed his hand between them, curling his fingers around his brother's length and began to squeeze and rub up and down the length wanting his brother to cum too.

One arm around Cassius' shoulders, Sabinus threw the other over his head and closed his eyes as his brother treated his cock to a none too gentle massage and he grinned as he still felt the pulsing of the softening prick inside his inflamed arse. This was just what he wanted. For Cassius to near hurt him, to overlay all the things that had been done to him before. His hand gripped tight at his brother's back as he too came, his fluid covering the still moving hand and both their stomachs.

Cassius grunted as the muscles tightened around his spent cock, kneading life back into his shaft but he pulled it from heat as the vice gave up its grip and rolled to the side and off his brother. Leaning on a bent arm he studied the other, anxious that he would see hurt and accusation there but all he saw was a smile on a sleepy looking face.

Sabinus blinked his eyes open somehow knowing that Cassius would be watching him, worrying about him. He let his head flop to the side, his eyes inches from the questioning ones, his breath felt on the parted lips. Letting his fingers idly play at the back of the shorn head, he once more thanked the gods for Cassius. That he was here with him, that he could love him so much. Leaning up he placed a kiss to those so giving lips trying to convey all that he felt because he knew that words could not do it.

Pulling back, he licked at his own lips and thought he saw the acknowledgement in the grey eyes as Cassius smiled and seemed to nod slightly. Stretching, then turning onto his right, he pushed his body back against the larger one and curled his head onto his arm and closed his eyes. As he felt Cassius relax against him, his lips to the back of his neck, Sabinus wondered that surely those souls living in the bliss of Elysium could not feel as contented or joyous as he did?

==000==

T.B.C...

* * *

just a tease... the next chapter also takes place before sunrise...same room.


	18. Chapter 18

==000==

Cassius ran his fingertips over the golden skin of his brother's shoulder. The crude lamp was beginning to flicker as it burned the dregs of oil and he did not even think to wonder just how angry Spartacus would be that it had burned the entire night. He ran his fingers back up over the curved shoulder and watched the light playing on the skin. There was a smile on his face that made his cheeks ache the muscles having become so unaccustomed to the practice.

Sabinus snuggled back against him, his cheek pressing into the flesh of his upper arm as he cradled the brunet head. Still he continued to run his fingers over his brother's shoulder then ran further, onto his side and then down, smoothing the pads of his fingers over the rise of the hip. He delighted in the soft contented sigh that issued from Sabinus' lips as the youth pulled his leg up further as Cassius's strokes moved over the rounded buttock.

Gently placing a kiss on the shoulder, Cassius pushed at the buttock causing Sabinus to roll more onto his front instantly taking the hint or maybe giving one of his own he did not know. Cassius moved with him, his left hand gently pushing the soft mound further allowing him to rub his cock over the glistening pucker. Sabinus moved with him as he began to rock and he waited until he heard an unmistakable begging noise as Sabinus rocked back against him then, grasping his cock, he guided the swollen head against the warm welcoming hole and slipped back in to his lover's heat.

It was easier this time, the passage having been opened and lubricated with his already spent seed, but the feeling was still wondrous. Heat, smoothness, acceptance all underlined by the small begging noises that his brother continued to make. The slide felt astonishing and he let out a small begging noise of his own as he was engulfed to the limit that the position allowed not making his entry deep but he did not care as his arms surrounded his brother and he gathered him close.

Pulling out slightly, he set to a shallow gentle thrusting and Sabinus matched his rocking movement, his right hand holding onto the forearm under his cheek, his left reaching back grasping what he could of Cassius' hip, squeezing in time to the rhythm they found. Cassius buried his face in the bent neck loving the smell, the texture of his brother's hot skin.

As they moved, they each knew that this would last much longer, that lust being spent this was love, this was to tell each other just how they felt. Sabinus did not want this to be like any other time he had been taken before. It was not, as for once he truly wanted this, was enjoying the sensations that his brother's cock was causing inside of him, the slip and slide of heated satin against his own sensitive flesh. But he wanted more.

Aurlus had made his belly flip and his breath sob, his body quiver and he had felt the affection that the man had had for him but he had not felt love. Not like this and he had never before felt the stirring of that feeling within his own breast as he did now. "Cass? Use mouth to form words of love," he half begged, half panted.

"What would you have me speak? I have no words to tell you how beautiful you are to me. How glorious this feeling as you hold me inside, both in body and in heart. The way you tremble against me makes heart sore, makes body yearn for this be without end."

Sabinus smiled thinking how Cassius had always made out that he was not as intelligent as he was but had always known what to say to him, always known how to make him smile, make him happy. He pushed himself backwards straining to meet the slow thrust, welcoming it. He laughed in pure pleasure. "You have no words?" he said mockingly.

"No. None," answered Cassius with a grin, wrapping his arms even tighter around the slim body. "I could never put voice to tongue to tell of how your golden skin glows as if lit from within. How pleasant it tastes on tongue." He kissed the cheek then licked along the jaw line, Sabinus raising his head allowing Cassius' tongue to reach his neck causing him to shiver as it found his pulse.

"How the sounds of your breath make me want to breathe of your air. The feel of you in my arms making me feel I have the whole of the earth and heavens too. Nothing of value is outside of my reach. I have all. All I want, all I crave is in my arms."

Cassius pushed as deep as he could, rocking into the youth that was so beautiful to him. He could hear the laughing gasps at his words and hid a smile in his brother's hair as he continued to show with body and actions just what he had always held in his heart.

=000=

T.B.C...


	19. Chapter 19

=000=

Stepping onto the sands, Sabinus shielded his eyes from the glare with his free hand and cast around looking for sign of his brother. He had not had chance to see, never mind speak to him since they had been forced to leave each other's arms that morning just as the sun rose.

Quickly stepping back from the fighting figures, not wanting to attract the attention of the any of the numerous guards, his eyes desperately sought sight and found his brother stood unnoticed at the far end of the private cells, hidden partially from sight by the palus post currently deserted.

Lifting up the heavy water ewer, acting as reason for his presence here, Sabinus made his way around the edge of the practice sands stopping when ordered to supply the guards' seeming never ending demand for water. Sometimes he was convinced the guards did it on purposes just as this one did now.

Taking a sip from the admittedly refreshing and welcome water, the guard threw the rest away to land on the parched sand at the feet of a straining gladiator who he imagined to be about as thirsty as the sand. He grinned as he saw the slight wince from the man as the wet sand splashed uselessly against his calf moments before a wooden sword admonished him for his inattention. A chuckle as the guard thought it served the slave right, one of many that he was forced to watch over. All of his fellow guards, not just him, did nothing to hide the distaste they found at having to watch over mere slaves. Gladiators true, but they were still slaves, animals proven even as he listened to the grunt and groans going on around him.

He wondered again at how he and his fellow soldiers had come to be stood here on the unrelenting sands watching this barbaric spectacle. Certainly he too enjoyed the thrill of the arena but it was all a show, an act. He was a real fighter, a trained and loyal solider to Gaius Claudius Glarber, not a slave dancing for the joy of a bloodthirsty crowd. Watching these animals, he had lost any admiration or respect for the gladiators. They were pigs, animals. No they were worse, they were ignoble vile creatures not worthy of any respect from a true soldier. Even the ones that he knew had been captured in war were not worthy. They had been captured after all was said.

Rumour had been rife thorough the garrison as to why Glarber had them stationed here. Valgus thought it must be through some conniving machination of that lowlife upstart of a Lanista with scant standing above a common citizen. Not that he would not give anything to become one himself, a citizen of Rome, being exalted from his origins of Plebeian by his service to the Praetor.

It did have some advantages being stationed here he mused. He had not left his home on reaching majority to join the army because he was a gentle peaceful soul. He had wanted action, adventure and a chance of wealth and glory in a far off land in the service of Rome. He had acquired a descent enough purse, most being sent back to his wife for the care of their children and the rest went on dice and whores. Now though the entertainment came free.

He looked at the slim figure stood subdued before him waiting on him. The slave was young and pretty enough that if there had not been so many available female slave sluts around he would have been tempted by that mouth. He sneered thinking of what he would make the next slave on her knees do for him. Things he would never have dreamed of asking of his wife. She was a respectable woman.

Sabinus looked at the guard from the corner of his eye, holding his breath. Whatever the man was thinking it was written plainly on his features and for the first time Sabinus was actually grateful that he had been claimed. That he was protected. No one had or would dare touch him with the threat of crucifixion hanging over their use of him.

That brought his thoughts back to his brother. No one must ever find out. He could not bare the thought of such a cruel and base punishment befalling the man that held such love for him, that made him feel so valued and, he hoped no one noticed as the thought warmed his skin, such exquisite joy.

The cup was finally thrust back at him and he only had the barest time to bring his thoughts back to the present as he caught the crude vessel against his chest. Released, he continued on his way, circling around to Cassius being stopped once more, this time by a guard that actually drank the offered water without once acknowledging Sabinus' presence.

As he moved closer to the far side of the sands, Sabinus began to become concerned. He had seen that Cassius was miraculously undisturbed, just standing staring out over the cliff. As he got nearer he realised just how close his brother was to the edge of the precipice. A hand raised up lightly pressed against the adobe corner of Doctore's cell, the largest and most private of the three, Cassius did not appear to be aware of his surroundings.

Moving up behind the motionless figure, Sabinus again marvelled at the sculpted back, hating the scars but remembering the feel of the lightly bronzed skin under his fingertips. On his lips. He put the jug down safely against the wall, something warning him that he may need his hands at any moment. Cassius was unmoving and Sabinus could not even see evidence that his brother still drew breath. The youth did indeed look sculpted and as unattainable as those statues in the town's forum. Cassius was worthy of such an image carved from pure marble but he knew how this figure, unlike those figures of gods and noble citizens, could yield, could bend and mould, could acquiesce under his touch.

Standing silently by his brother, Sabinus shied back from the cliff edge. He was alarmed to see Cassius' barely sandaled feet so close to the edge that his toes were over the sheer drop. For a moment he looked out at the relentless blue sky and wondered what could have caught his brother's attention so completely. Looking at the handsome face beside him, it become obvious that whatever the elder was seeing it was not in front of his eyes and it had caused a tear to run from the misted over orbs unnoticed down a frozen cheek.

"Cass…. Brother," Sabinus called softly not wanting to startle the other, not wanting him to slip and plunge to his death.

There was a large bird circling over something on the low lying hills at the base of the abyss. Cassius did not know what kind of bird it was. Maybe he should ask his brother? He would know. Sometimes Cassius was convinced that his brother knew everything that there was to know and if he did not, he would pester brother, father and his tutors until they agreed that he could go on a trip to see for himself so that he could draw and describe it for someone who would be able to tell him. He thought of those times when he would find himself up to his calves in water keeping a watchful eye on the dark head as it was bowed whilst his brother turned over every rock in the river, looked into every hole. Cassius had stood ready to catch the child as he inevitably toppled into the water or to hit out with a stick any creature that could cause his younger sibling harm.

A slight smile played on his lips as he heard again that childish sparkling laughter. Even soaking wet, holding up whatever had had his attention so caught that he unbalanced as he reached for it, Sabinus would laugh. Would proudly show off to his big brother the rock, frog or even worm that he had discovered. And Cassius knew that only he or his father had ever heard that laugh or seen that wide so happy smile. His brother had always been quiet around anyone else. Had been serious and studious in front of his tutors, uncomfortable with their step mother and shy around anyone else.

Last night and again this morning, Cassius had seen a new and even rarer smile on his brother's lips. A lover's smile. It had been perfect. His brother was perfection and he should never have to give any other look on his face than the contentment and bliss he had seen there as the long slim fingers had played in Cassius' hair whilst he lay curled around him, his head cushioned by the youngster's shoulder.

He continued to watch as the bird soared out above the land. Beautiful, serene. Free. He heard his brother call his name and fingers tentively touch his own on his hand languidly hanging by his side. Turning his head, he saw the concern in the rich brown eyes, the gentle smile on his lips. "Brother?" he was asked again, the quietness of the word not hiding the questioning trepidation.

His hand grasped Sabinus' tighter as he smiled at him, his other hand coming down from balancing on the wall. He knew now what he had to do. What they had to do. He could not allow his brother to be hurt anymore. _He_ could not bare to be hurt anymore.

They had had their one perfect night together and surely Castor and Pollock would understand and take them too up to the heavens. Was not their love as great? Had they not suffered enough for it also? His whole body tensed as he held that hand just as he had on those walks home from days spent happily in the sunlit countryside.

"Cas, do not leave me!" The plea heartfelt. Unlike ever before, Sabinus could clearly read his brother's mind.

Cassius did not look at him but continued to watch that bird. "Never," he assured.

Sabinus felt his brother's weight shift. "No!" he called, his free hand coming up to press against the calmly beating chest. His own was beating faster than one of Pietros' pets still looked after by Naevia. "I do not want that you should die!"

"We will be together."

"No…. we will not. We will be nothing but carrion, smashed on rocks, our hands torn from grasp."

"I would never let that come to pass."

"Brother. I do not crave death."

Cassius turned shinning, haunted eyes to him. "Why not?" Why would his brother possibly want to stay here? To remain in this unremittingly violent and coarse bondage?

"I have reason to grasp life." Staring into eyes so much paler than his own, Sabinus hoped that his brother would understand. When Cassius did not reply, he drew their joined hands close to himself, pulling firmly. "I have you."

Cassius just stared, wanting to tell him again that yes, he did have him, would always have him and this way they could be undivided for ever up in the stars, not here in this sordid cruel world. He felt an uncontrollable sob rise up from his bowels and tears slip from his eyes as he leant forwards wanting one last kiss from his brother in this world.

The savage short retort of a whip smacking the ground behind them, the breeze from its passing disturbing the thin fabric of their scant clothing. Sabinus had not been the only one on the sand to notice Cassius stood so close to the cliff edge. Startled, Sabinus caught at his brother as they turned to see Doctore scowling at them. Sabinus' heart stopped for a moment and he clutched Cassius even tighter, terrified of the large so dark skinned warrior and also that Cassius would take that final step and himself along with him. He could not lose him now. Not now. Not after all they had survived. Not now he had truly found him.

Doctore stared at the cowering youths. His eyes squinted as he read the intent on the older one's mind. He did not want to lose either slave but did not bare to think of Dominus' wrath if the older should take the younger prised slave over the edge with him. "Attend!" he commanded in his harshest voice. "You, water! You, collect weapons…Now!" as neither made a move other than to flinch.

Turning, sure he would be obeyed, he looked to a guard for permission, the necessity of the action making bile rise in his throat. At the slight nod from the solider who looked bored enough that he did not care what the slave did, Doctore called, "Rest," and returned to watch the older of the two boys as he moved to join his confederates in picking up the abandoned practice swords, shields and spears, dropped from tired aching hands as the gladiators lined up to sit on the sand, their chained wrists held out for the life giving water poured from the other boy's retrieved ewer.

==000==

T.B.C...


	20. Chapter 20

==000==

Cassius dodged around another guard, his arms full of greenery as he took it to the pile in the corner of the sands where the woman Varinia, the widow of Varro knelt making arrangements. It was a long time since he had seen anything so lush and he inhaled deeply of the clean evergreen smell. Dropping his load, he stared down at the slight woman wondering what could have possessed her to do such a thing, to place herself in slavery to pay off her husband's debts. The very thing that had placed Varro here in the first place. She had refused to allow Spartacus to pay them instead finding herself here. He could not understand. He thought her touched by the gods to have done something so insane.

Things were changing quickly. The whole household was in upheaval after Dominus had finally secured his longed for patronage of the Legatos. Cassius had sat patiently listening to Spartacus tell of his defeat of the soldiers, giving the man the admiration that he craved for his skill. The man could have died, yet again, but all he could talk of was how it had felt as he heard the men's bones break.

They were all insane, Cassius suddenly thought. It was this place. It drove you to it. He looked at the rows of resting gladiators, still in chains and under close scrutiny as the gate to the villa was open, so many household slaves running up and down getting all in preparation for the celebration.

Looking over the seated figures, he saw his brother offering water to one of the numerous guards that seemed to be everywhere. Turning, Sabinus glanced quickly over at the veranda, a habit they all had of trying to gage the mood of the Dominus before lowering eyes once more, but Sabinus did not. He froze, staring up, his jaw becoming slack and Cassius saw with fear that his brother was about to let the water ewer slip from numb hands.

Swiftly he moved, skirting the guards, keeping his head down and just managed to rescue the pitcher and therefore his brother from retribution. "Sabbi, cast eyes away. Look to the ground," he whispered urgently but his brother did not move. Daring to glance a look up at what had his brother frozen, he saw that skinny, ugly noble and knew instantly why his brother looked so scared.

The man was staring straight at Sabinus, a slight curve to the thin cruel lips and with a look which boded no good will to him at all.

=0=

"Ah, I see your eyes taken by that slave once more, good Septimus. Would you have him brought to you?" Batiatus grinned conspiratorially. The man had proved his word giving him much advice and intelligence to ponder. Even this day they had been discussing the guest list, the best people to approach and how. Which to flatter, which to bribe and which to threaten.

Septimus found that he was enjoying his 'tutelage' of the common upstart. He had been using the man's avarice and over reaching ambition to settle a few scores of his own. The arrangement was working out nicely for both of them. Batiatus had proved yet again how dangerous he could be. He knew that he had not used charm to secure the newly appointed Legatos' patronage and the look in that bitch woman, Ilithyia's eye proved it.

"Later, later," dismissively waving his goblet about as if the boy meant nothing to him while he watched as another slave took the ewer from the beautiful youth's hands and pulled him away. He continued to watch their progress until they disappeared beneath his feet then looked over the gladiators, sat on the sands eating their midday meal.

Batiatus studied him carefully, watching a frown appear on his face. "You seem disturbed. More wine," he called and the ever present slave filled both their goblets.

"Where is…" and Septimus caught himself before he let his eagerness for the evening's entertainment to show. They both knew that he would have the boy again but he was long practiced in hiding anything personal and schooled his expression. Such was his lust for the boy on happening to see him that once more he had shown far more than he had intended. The sooner he completely satisfied his lust and the boy was no more the better but whether that would be this night or if he would extend his exquisite torture of himself one more time, he had yet to decide.

"Who do you seek, good Anthemius? Surely we are comrades enough that we can once more speak plain."

"Truth," Septimus admitted nodding his head, reminding Batiatus of a crane or some other such long necked bird. By Jupiter's cock the man was ugly. "The beast that aided me with the boy. I do not see him."

"Ah. Unfortunate Gnaeus." Batiatus made a tragic face. "He came to an ignoble finish, dashed upon the very rocks." He looked at his audience and saw the eagerness for the tale in the slight lifting of the brows. If the man wanted to know, he would tell him all but he would have to ask, have to beg for the tale.

Septimus Anthemius knew when the man was trying to play him and although he was dearly interested, his curiosity had lead him to much trouble until he had found the manor of curbing his loose tongue and using the trait to advantage. He would not give this cretin the satisfaction.

He looked out over the men and said, "Well, let me see who could possibly replace him." He was maddened. That brute had been perfect for his affect on the boy. He would have to think on this.

=0=

Pushing the water jug into another youth's hands as he pulled Sabinus past him, Cassius lead his unresisting brother into the shadowed corner of the cook house. He pulled him around to face him but his brother did not place eyes on him. He was not sure what his Sabinus was seeing, the past or the future but whichever, he had to get him back. He shook him slightly by the upper arms, calling his name softly.

Getting no response, Cassius held his brother's jaw, tugging it upwards and peering into his eyes, still holding onto him with his other hand. "Sabbi," he called a little louder, a little harsher and his brother blinked once then twice, then his eyes swung up to look at him and his face seemed to crumble into fear.

There was nothing he could say, they both knew that Sabinus would be summoned to the villa. He let his hand slide up into the dark hair and ran his thumb repeatedly over the cheek bone, begging silently that he would not cry. Leaning closer he whispered into his ear. "I am with you. Remember, I will be waiting to take away hurts." Sabinus swayed towards him, his hands coming up to grasp at his brother's back.

"What is this?" a voice disturbed them and they swung apart, heads down as they were caught. The mercenary looked at the pair of youths, both beautiful. One thing was for certain, the house of Batiatus knew how to pick its slaves.

This duty was proving tiresome and he decided that he was owed a little something for having to baby sit a bunch of pampered slaves. He pushed his left hand up into Sabinus' longish hair much as the other slave hand done, keeping his other hand threateningly on his sword hilt. He looked at the other and laughingly told him, "I see why you would want to fuck this one. Leave, I think I will put cock to arse," and used the hand in Sabinus hair to pull him forwards.

Cassius looked around desperately. No one was supposed to touch Sabinus but then he guessed that one of Glarber's men would not be held under the injunction and would have no fear of retribution. "Apologies," he spoke anxiously, "but this one is for a noble guest of the house of Batiatus, he may not be touched by other hands."

The guard looked at him angrily yet there was humour in his voice, "You believe me not good enough for this piece of arse? You think to tell me 'no'?" He knew the slave was stuck between angering his Dominus and angering him, a guard who had the power of life and death over them. They may belong to Batiatus but he worked for the Legatos. The Lanista would not dare to have one such as him punished over a mere slave.

Sabinus understood what his brother was trying to do but if this man took him, maybe then the noble would not want him already used. He reached a hand up to touch his finger tips to Cassius' and as he looked at him, he shook his head as much as he could still caught in the man's grip.

The guard laughed at the look of panic of the slave's face and, giving him no more mind, pulled the boy close against himself then manoeuvred him into the corner, his free hand already on the boy's firm yet succulent buttock.

Cassius looked around again. With all the activity, all the extra slaves running to and fro, no one was paying the guard and Sabinus any mind. He saw Doctore and thought to call to beg him to do something but the man saw him and headed directly towards them. "Where is your brother? He is summoned." His stomach seeming to hit the ground, Cassius pointed to the corner. Sabinus would be saved from the solider but at what cost?

"Apologies," Doctore spoke with respect but intent to the guard that had one of Sabinus' legs gripped tight up against his waist as he fumbled to release him from his cloth. The guard looked at him angrily at the intrusion but then stepped back releasing the slave when he saw who it was.

"Gratitude," Doctore spoke again inclining his head. "This slave is summoned to the villa," and he motioned for Sabinus to come to him. As the boy did, he nodded once more to the guard then passed Sabinus onto Mira who looked at Cassius with sadness before she led the despairing boy away to be prepared. They both knew what was in store for the boy. Sabinus did not look back. He did not want to see fear or anguish on his brother's handsome face.

The guard was angry and Doctore knew that left unchecked, he would vent that rage on the other boy. "You," he ordered with a tone brooking no argument, "back to your duties, do not let me find you idle again."

"Yes, Doctore," and Cassius thankfully fled.

Doctore nodded once more at the guard then he returned to the sands. Things had been becoming unbearable in the Ludus. Glarber's men showed no respect to the house and it made his insides seethe to see the gladiators, noble members of the brotherhood, abused and debased in such a way. They were beaten repeatedly for no cause and the Dominus did not appear to care, so caught up was he in his imminent rise to political office, to civil power.

Doctore did not know what or how, but he could sense there was a change in the air, a hint of dark days to come.

==000==

Cassius stood by the gate anxiously looking to the stairs waiting for the return of his brother. He had been gone even longer than the last time he had been summoned up to the villa and they had both known why. He just prayed that the man would not hurt Sabinus more than before. That he would not make him endure as before, but knew that his entreaties would go on deaf ears. Still he recounted the prayers, his forehead pressed against the cold metal, his hands white knuckled, clenching around them.

He did not stand vigil alone. Mira sat on the other side of the gate, her hand pushed through the bars holding to his calf. She said nothing. There were no words that would help with the waiting. He had not spoken to her, all his words for the gods. Besides, he would never be able to say to her just how much her presence meant to him.

He had thought many a time that if not for her, Spartacus would have become protector, he could have used his skills on him but deep down he knew that that was not true. The man had not wanted her advances at first either, thrust upon him as they had been by the Dominus. Cassius found that he had gained a begrudging kind of friendship with her whilst they had both tended to the sick champion as he lingered from the unattended wound, the man's penance for the murder of his friend. Something had passed between Spartacus and Mira that was kept from Cassius but still he knew that they had something in common. They both cared for a man, the same man. A man who cared nothing for them in return.

Noise from above and Mira sprang to her feet, stepping back as a figure descended the stone stairs. Cassius looked up eager for news of Sabinus but it was not him. Vibius, followed by a quiet Agron, descended the stairs herded by a guard and stood head down waiting for the cellar door to be opened. Cassius stood back at the screech and his stomach fell with foreboding at the slam of metal on metal and the turn of the key once more. He turned his eyes to Vibius who stood before him as Agron pushed past, not lifting his head and disappearing into the depths of the Ludus. The gladiator's shoulders were stiff, his whole stance rigid as he stood there not looking him in the eyes.

"Wha….what..?" was all Cassius could manage. He knew something was wrong from the way the man did not immediately speak to him, or pull him into the labyrinth of cells.

Taking a step as if an unbearable weight pressed down on him, the gladiator closed the distance to be in front of Cassius. Reaching up, he placed one hand around his back, the other on the nape of his neck pulling it forwards until their foreheads were touching. "I swear on all that was ever sacred, if I had choice, I would not have done this thing."

He could hear the grief, the guilt and sadness in the man's statement. "Why? What have you done? W..what has happened?"

Pulling him close, Vibius said nothing but surrounded the frighten youth with his arms. He would never speak of what they had been forced to do and just held the tense figure until they heard footsteps and, "You girl, tend to him. Dominus wants him healed."

Cassius broke the hold on him and turned, just as Vibius did, to see his brother being carried down into the Ludus. He stood and stared, his mouth shocked open as the still limp form of Sabinus was carried past him and around the corner heading for the Medicus.

Immediately Cassius rushed forwards wanting to rescue his brother from the arms of the large house slave but Vibius held him back allowing the boy to be taken and laid on the platform. The slave setting him down repeated his given instructions from the Dominus and turning to leave the boy in the Medicus' care, shook his head sadly. Fuck, but that bastard had used him bad this time.

Cassius struggled to get to him. Sabinus lay looking so still, so broken, his limbs sprawled even as the slave had gently placed him. Vibius held him tight, his eyes closed as he rested his face by the side of his head, his mouth whispering to Cassius. "Let Medicus and Mira tend."

The elder sibling stood and watched as the knobbly grizzled man pushed and prodded at his brother, a look of contempt barely hidden as he pulled the boy's leg to the side and, pushing searching fingers between the buttocks, came back bloody.

Cassius sagged, tears scoring his cheeks and Vibius just held him. Once more he thought of the Medicus' supply of herbs. Maybe he should take some and make his brother sip, pull him into his arms as he too drank. They would sleep and never wake up.

No, he thought, if he were to steal the herbs, he would poison the water. He would poison them. All the ones that had hurt both him and his brother. He would kill them. Kill them all.

==000==

T.B.C...


	21. Chapter 21

==000==

"I have need you sleep elsewhere this night."

Cassius looked at Spartacus beseechingly but the man's face was fixed firm. "I have asked for Mira and I have much I wish to 'discuss' with her," making it sound like an euphemism. He was not lying to the boy. He needed time and space to bend the woman to his will without ears close by. "Keep close to Vibius, see yourself locked in cell with him."

Cassius could do nothing but nod. He did not plan on taking the advice. If he hung around long enough and made himself useful he was sure that Medicus would not force him from his brother's side. The man had shown a softness when it came to Sabinus and he hoped that it would allow him to stay.

The evening meal was taken in silence, all eyes on Spartacus as they would have been on Crixus if he were not chained to the wall in a cell for daring to bed the Domina's personal slave, Neavia. Much of their present circumstances was due to that rash, idiotic man. Cassius had understood the man's reasons and his love but not his foolish actions, attacking Asher, the one the woman had been given to, that could well have damned them all.

He had not known what to feel as the man had been whipped so harshly but he knew he felt the woman's pain. She would no doubt suffer greater than the gladiator as was the fate of all powerless, weaker souls. That was life, there was no escaping it. The strong, survived, the powerful prevailed and the weak and helpless suffered as result.

They could all feel it. The tension, the anticipation and Cassius had noticed much whispering and discussion going on under the guard's noses. He knew something was happening but no one would talk as he came close, least of all Spartacus. All the man would say to him when asked was, 'stay close by Vibius'.

He never wanted that gladiator to touch him again, never wanted to even look at him, not after he had seen what he had done to Sabinus. He knew he was being unjust. Neither Vibius nor the other one, Agron, had had choice in what they were bidden to do but still Cassius could not bare the thought of that man touching him.

He was dragged from his thoughts at the sound of movement, the clinking of chains as the gladiators were told to rise and herded to the cages like the animals the guards treated them as. Cassius moved quickly, nimbly dodging around the grumbling shuffling men heading into the dark interior of the Ludus towards his brother, hopefully still asleep under the Medicus' care.

An armoured arm barred his way bringing him up short. "And where do you go?" questioned a sneering guard as he indicated that Cassius should turn around and head back to the cells.

"Medicus will have need of me this night to watch his charge," he lied to the man. "Dominus commands him well tended for…"

"Like I give a whore's pox ridden arse what your 'Dominus' commands." The man laughed gesturing Cassius to move away from him.

"Apologies, I have need to…"

"I told you, move!" anger replacing any humour the guard had held.

"What is this?" and Cassius froze at the sound of that voice, recognising both it and the words from the day before.

"Just some annoying slut who does not know his place."

"I'll take this one, he owes me," and the guard that had been denied his brother grabbed hold of Cassius' upper arm just as so many had before. The youth was amazed that he did not have a permanent hand print there, he was bruised so much of the time.

The other guard just laughed, waving them off and went back to lounging against the wall.

Cassius did not fight as he was pulled around the corner and forced against the wall. How was a guard's cock different to all the rest? He sagged in place as the man grabbed at his lean chest as he would a breast on a woman.

"You do not have the same appeal as the other one but you have enough to stir my cock for putting to arse."

Cassius looked demurely down knowing that any resistance would make things worse. He was caught once more and wished at that moment that he was indeed by Vibius' side. The hand kneading his chest painfully left off its torture and grasped hold of his jaw and Cassius was startled as the man forced his mouth against his and actually kissed him. It was rough and brutal but as the man stepped back Cassius knew what he had to do.

He stepped forwards, pushing his chest against the cruel leather armour, pushing his buttocks out provocatively as his hands ran up the man's thighs under the skirt. He fluttered his lashes, his eyes flirting with the man's as the guard stood there watching, waiting to see what the slave would do next. Cassius breathed over the man's mouth, moving across to his neck. He began to place kisses to the grimed skin, refusing to think of the taste. All he could smell was leather and the man's sweat.

"Why take by force what can be given in pleasure?" he asked and ran his hand over the man's cloth to cup his groin pressing gently, wishing to get his interest in what he had to offer, not his anger.

The guard ran his palm down the curved side onto the base of the slave's spine pushing in under the cloth wrapped around the narrow hips. "Your offer is tempting. Speak plain. Why do you make it? What do you want?"

Continuing to press against the armour, moving his body up and down in time to his hand pressing against the man's swelling cock, Cassius said, "permission to follow my Dominus' command to aid Medicus and not suffer punishment for failure." He pulled back, licking his lips leaving them glistening in the fluttering torch light. "A few coin would make me love you until you cum…" There was no point being anything other then obvious in what he was offering. He was offering to be a whore and if the guard could refuse him the coin maybe he would let him pass after to spend the night with his brother.

"And what need have you of coin? Your Dominus attends all your needs." The mocking humour was evident in his voice, but the mercenary was interested. He had seen this slave on the sands and had marvelled at his pale skin compared to most of the flesh on display. His hand continued its journey, his fingers grasping at a pleasantly plump buttock. He was not fooled by the moan the youth gave. He had been with enough whores to know when it was all for play.

Quickly finding the puckered entrance, he pressed a finger and it pushed through the muscle eliciting an in take of breath and a hot blown one across his mouth. He had to admit the youth was good, that noise, the hand pressing against his upper thigh under his skirt, the other pressing him in time to his movements was all working to stoke his ardour.

"You are already well used I see," as his finger met little resistance.

Cassius was thrown for a second, then feeling bile rise in his stomach answered, "Are not all the best whores so? If they were not, would that not prove them to be poor lovers?"

"Ha! Just so." His hand left his play at the slave's arsehole and moved to the back of his head. Once there he grasped the light hair and made his acceptance and his intentions clear as forced the boy to his knees.

==000==

T.B.C...


	22. Chapter 22

==000==

* * *

**A/N **I just want to apologise for the amount of time it has taken for me to finish and post this story. I have no excuse.

Thank you for you paitience. You can stop swearing at me now. :D

* * *

==000==

Cassius felt the tension in the air just as all else could. He stood, arms behind his back in a line with the other Ludus slaves. Everyone was in attendance to see this fight. This fight to the death between Champions for the celebration held for the cream of Capua who were gathered to hear the words of Legatos Claudius Glarber. To hear word of patronage of Batiatus in his move to become a member of the political elite.

A man would die. Fall to soak the sands this day. For the entertainment of the Capuan elite and the Legatos was not even here. But every other noble was including the Magistrate and many other honoured guests that had been drawn here either by persuasion or just to witness these two fierce gladiators in a fight no doubt long to be remembered.

All stood above, drinking and laughing on the veranda. Cassius listened and could not but help torture himself wondering which one it was, which voice belong to _him_. The one that had caused his brother such hurt.

He looked over to the cliff edge where the gladiators were stood in nothing but chains with only

subligarium to cover their nakedness. That was all Cassius wore now too. The bonds of slavery had been forced around his neck, the band digging into his shoulders as the lead plate hanging from it felt so heavy against his chest. Their coverings taken, they had been given nothing but a clean white cloth to cover their hips matching those of the gladiator's reminding all that they were mere possessions.

He caught the eye of Vibius and the man gave him the slightest of nods acknowledging the look. After what the man had been forced to do and as he had held him tight in his embrace allowing Medicus to do as he must for his brother, the man had sworn to Cassius that he was now his. That he would do all he could to protect both him and his brother. Cassius did not know if the man truly felt for him or if it was just remorse or revulsion at what that bastard, no doubt stood above him right now, had made the man do to Sabinus.

Under their new circumstances, Cassius was unsure what the man would even be able to do. They were all locked away in chains at night now. It adversely made things safer for Cassius but more dangerous for them all. The mercenary guards loyal only to Glarber, as far as his coin stretched, were not beholden to the house of Batiatus. Many a slave had felt their cruel bullying carried out just because they could.

Those guards were everywhere, watching the fighters, watching the slaves. It would not be long now. This death match between Spartacus and Crixus had been brewing from almost the day the two men had met. Cassius did not understand. Yes he knew of all that had transpired. Gladiators were prone to gossip just as any household slave but what he did not understand was why the two men hated each other when it was Batiatus that was the cause of all their hurts. Batiatus and Rome.

Rome. A place he had never been but which had such effect on all their lives as on all within its ever growing empire. Until things had begun to go seriously wrong in the Martialis household, Cassius had been, if not blind, then dismissive of the wrongs perpetrated lawfully on slaves and Plebeians alike. He had always been secure in his place as the eldest son of the well thought of Plebeian merchant family of Martialis ignorant of the malicious and callousness of the nobles. He had been content in his own little world.

Maybe that accounted for the energy spent on this feud between the two men. In a place where they had no choice in the future of their own lives, no choice but to do their Dominus' bidding, this was their own little world and they had been striving to contend the only way they knew how. There had been much talk between the two, always hushed and to Cassius' eyes strained. When he had broached subject Spartacus had forcefully told him to 'mind ears and keep from things not of his concern'.

Now all thoughts fled as the much anticipated match began. Cassius was nervous. He knew Spartacus was the better of the two fighters but he also knew of Crixus' reputation. He had not known him before his injury so had never seen the man at full strength. Even now the man's body told of the abuses it had received from his ill fated and impetuous defence of his love, Neavia.

Spartacus seemed reluctant for this fight. Not just as any would be knowing he had to kill or be killed but still Cassius could see something was wrong. He seemed to be puling his strokes, not wanting to truly hurt or damage the other man. Did he have a death wish or was this something to do with all the whispering and scheming he had seen going on? He did not know the words exchanged between the two but as he had been vigilant, always hoping that he could somehow become useful to Spartacus and therefore valuable, he had thought that Crixus had done nothing but rebuke the Bringer of Rain.

In Cassius' opinion the Gaul was insane. Even as Spartacus knocked the other to the ground and stood over him, opportunity for the final strike, amidst calls to 'finish him!' Spartacus stood and spoke to the man.

Whatever was said was dismissed by Crixus, as was the sword pointing at him as he knocked it from the Champion's hand to fall out of reach on the sand. Again they fought and Cassius thought this must be the end. Yet again Spartacus had the Gaul in a killing hold but did not draw the curved blade across the so vulnerable neck. More talking, everyone looking bemused then Spartacus threw the other man away from him to land spread out on the dirt. Cassius could not see all of the man off to his left and no matter how he wanted to lean forwards and watch he knew it would be unwise.

But he could see Spartacus, as all could, just standing there breathing on the sands that he had made his own. This would surely be the end of the mad Gaul as Cassius always termed him in his mind. A bang on shield then a stunned hush fell upon the grounds. It was as if the whole world was holding its breath. He could not see. He looked over to Vibius and saw that he too stood as if mesmerised. Then screams from above on the veranda and the thud as a body clad in finest of garments hit the ground.

The sound of a whip. He could see Oenomaus out on the sand, his whip reaching up to something on the balcony. Cassius inched forwards. Crixus was still alive and there was no sign of Spartacus.

Oh the gods! Cassius realised that must be what everyone was looking at. Spartacus was up on the veranda. How? Why? But he knew. That man, so consumed with vengeance for the death of his wife and all other abuses laid against him had just condemned them all to death.

Movement and his eye was drawn back to the sand. To Agron who dash forwards grabbing Spartacus' sword abandon on the ground and sliced through Oenomaus' whip, the Doctore's skill with the instrument of control defeated with one blow.

Again the world took a stunned breath then, within the time it took for that breath to be exhaled, it was as if Hades had opened its doors and swallowed them whole. A roar of denial from above accompanied by high pitched screams. Cassius did not move. He could not believe as Crixus, standing sword raised, extolled the other gladiators to, "Kill them all!" The men broke rank with almost feral shouts of rage to be met by the startled guards. Clang of steel on steel, slash of steel on flesh and blood once more soaked the sands of the Ludus.

As soon as his chains were removed, Vibius ran after the figure of Cassius as he dodged and headed into the bowels of the Ludus. He knew where he was headed and chased after him having to fight, to protect himself and kill before he even reached the shade of the cook house. The sounds of swords striking, slashing skin, the swearing grunts all faded into the background as he saw a guard push Cassius violently to the wall. He screamed out his anger and fear as the mercenary lifted his weapon for the death blow as Cassius slid to the ground, his arms raising to cover his head.

A shout of rage, a thud and Cassius dared to peer from under his arms. His eyes became huge as he saw the head, still encased in helmet, rocking slightly on the ground mere hands from his leg. He looked up with widened terror filled eyes to see Vibius, a look of pure outrage terrible on his visage, and he hesitantly grasped the offered forearm as it was reached out for him, pulling him to unsteady feet.

The man was breathing hard as he just stood looking at him, blood splashed across face and chest. Cassius nodded not knowing of a single word he could utter. His nod was acknowledgement and shock. Then he ran, not from his rescuer but for his brother.

Vibius followed keeping his sword ready and his eyes open. He knew that whatever was to become of them, if he were to die here or somehow miraculously escape, he would do it by Cassius' side and that meant that they had to get Sabinus. The youth would go nowhere without the boy.

At first the decision had been made in payment for what he had done to the youth's brother but in that moment, seeing the mercenary's sword raised for delivering of death, he knew it was more. He had found comfort in the boy's body but that sudden fear at the imminence of Cassius' death caused him to realise that he had gained so much more. He could not lose that now.

Cassius ran. He could hear tortured screams echoing through the tunnels, hear the sound of sword clashing on sword but it barely registered. All he could think was that he must get to his brother. He ran, dodged as the world went insane around him. Even down here there were guards, mostly running in the opposite direction, their swords drawn ready from sheaths. Miraculously he was ignored or pushed to the side as no threat. He did not dare to glance behind him but he could hear grunts and roars and somehow knew that the threat to the to the soldiers was following in his wake. A fury on two legs fuelled by desire and desperation not by mere coin.

He burst into the dank room clutching onto the wall and gave quick praise that Sabinus was still on the pallet. Still safe. He rushed over laying hands on the so still figure. Calling his brother's name he got no response and did not know what to do. He had to get him away from here or hide. Looking around desperately, looking for somewhere he could hide him until all this madness ceased, he knew he was wasting precious time.

There was movement and a frail yelp of fear from the Medicus who was backing into a corner, his eyes wide staring behind Cassius. He turned and saw what the old man saw. Vibius stood watching them both, sword held out in front of him. He was breathing hard and looked more like a beast from the lower reaches of Hades than a mere mortal. The pristine white cloth of the subligarium was patterned with scarlet, just as was the man's heaving chest and shoulders. Blood dripped from the stern visage as he took in the scene before him.

They had to get out of here. Vibius knows that even if the gladiators managed to kill all the guards more would come. There was little time. They had to flee the Ludus. He could not think past that. That in itself would be a challenge. "Quickly!" he called, "heave brother to loving arms. We have need leave this cursed place."

"Sabbi? Sabbi, wake up!" Cassius spoke urgently to his brother, rubbing at a smooth check careful to avoid the harsh bruise on the cheekbone, the only colour evident on the wane face.

"He will not wake yet awhile," a tremulous voice told him. Cassius looked up to see Medicus regaining some of his calm and move towards them. "I gave him strong draft to take away pain of hurts."

"Gratitude," said Cassius nodding at the thin old man. He knew just how precious and expensive those herbs were. The man had never stinted when it came to the young boy on the pallet. Cassius did not think it due entirely to fear of the Dominus if Sabinus should not recover. "But we have need to leave. You too should depart this place. Can you give him something to wake?"

"You want him to wake to this?" Medicus asked surprised. He quickly gathered up his most expensive supplies. If he got out alive he wanted something to be able to trade on. He was a freedman and should get away from these animals as soon as he could. He kept talking to cover what he was doing. "I could give potion to wakefulness but the boy would be groggy, not able to move of own volition. Best you let him sleep. He has seen enough hurt and horror without forcing him to witness more whilst unable to defend himself."

"Cassius! We must leave!"

He turned to look at the gladiator. The man was right. The sound of the fighting was reaching even here. He agreed with Medicus. He did not need for his brother to know what was happening, and if they were to die here in the dark foul cells then he did not want Sabinus to be aware. But they were not dead yet and there was a chance of escape.

Reaching forwards, Cassius slid his arms under Sabinus' legs and shoulders. If the boy was to remain asleep he would have to carry him out. He hoisted the dead weight into his arms, struggling to keep his balance as he stepped backwards. His brother was heavy, much heavier unconscious than he had felt when lifted in his arms in love on that wonderful night when they had shared everything.

But he could do this. He had to. He turned around intending to tell Vibius to led the way. The movement shifted Sabinus' head and his face leant on the lead band around Cassius' neck pushing it hard into his collar bone. He hissed and tottered under the weight.

"Put him down!" Vibius commanded.

"No. I will not leave him."

"You can not carry him. I will aide you in this burden."

Cassius was going to refuse but he could hear shouts getting closer and Medicus was fleeing the room, his script tightly held to his chest. "Have haste!" Vibius instructed and Cassius placed his brother back on the platform as gently as he could. A bloody sword was thrust at his chest and he grabbed at it clumsily as Vibius let go. He watched anxiously as the gladiator bent down and swooped up his brother as if he weighed nothing. He wanted to tell him to stop, he was getting blood on the boy, unheeding of the scarlet that was running through his fingers and on to his own chest.

"Cassius! Move! Now!" and he tried to hand the sword back to the older man.

"No, you must defend us. I can not. I have precious burden. You must clear path. And we need leave before more guards come." He knew that Cassius had never held a sword other than to hand it to a gladiator but there was no choice and they had to go now.

Feeling the weight of the sword dragging at his arms so much more than the amount of metal warranted, Cassius gripped the pommel with both hands, his knuckles showing white through the blood and, setting his resolve, turned and led the way back into the tunnel following in the footsteps of the skinny Medicus.

==000==

T.B.C...


	23. Chapter 23

==000==

Cassius picked up his pace as he rounded a corner and could see daylight. Holding the cumbersome feeling weapon out before him, he nearly dropped it from nervous fingers as a guard turned at his approach looking as shocked and surprised as he did. Everything happened so fast and Cassius only had time to realise that this was the very guard that had made him feel the whore days before.

As the man rushed at him, he hunched in on himself silently saying a goodbye to his brother as he closed his eyes and thrust out the sword holding it as tightly as he could. He felt something whoosh past his ear and a weight force the sword from his deadened hands. It all happened so quickly then time froze as he stared down at the man with the sword sticking out of his gut. It had gone in between the leather flaps on the skirt up into his body.

"Cassius, quickly, retrieve sword!" Vibius hissed but all he could do was stare into the fearful, panicked eyes as the man gaped up at him stunned, blood coughing from his mouth. "Cassius!"

Shaking himself from the horror, the youth tried to pull the sword out of the guard but it was stuck fast and he could not help but stare into the so frightened eyes, the man's mouth working as he begged something of him but he could not hear, could not make out the words. Cassius could hear nothing over the sound of his own blood roaring around his head.

"Place foot on him!" Vibius instructed, all the time looking around them, watching for further threat. With the burden in his arms he would be powerless to defend. He needed Cassius to guard not only himself but him and Sabinus too. Cassius slowly turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you wish brother dead? Do _you_ wish death?" The boy just shook his head in reply, not uttering a sound. "Then get your cock from arse and pull out the fucking sword!" he spat at him.

Cassius blinked then turned back to the guard slowly dying at his feet. Grasping the sword in both hands, thinking he was going to vomit, he placed one sandaled foot on the man's stomach and wrenched the sword free. He knew that noise and the broken scream the man made as he failed to release the sword in one movement and had to re grip and pull afresh, would be a noise he would be able to hear until the day he died.

"Now move!" Vibius told him and swallowing down the bile, Cassius continued along the corridor holding out the weapon praying that he would not have to use it again. Following the rest of the gladiators, they moved up the stairs into the villa itself not knowing which way to go. There were bodies everywhere.

This time Cassius saw they were the nobles laying scattered as they had been struck down. He felt nothing for them, nothing for the agonies and the pain of their deaths. They had felt nothing for the plight of he and his brother. It was for people like these that gladiators died, that boys and girls like his brother were used, torn and abused for pleasure.

Looking around at the devastation, his eyes came to rest on a figure he had much cause to remember. He had never met the man himself but recognised him as the bastard that had placed such fear in Sabinus just at the mere sight of him. He walked over to the body of Setimus Agripa Anthemius. The man that had been the cause of his brother's grievous injury. The bile rose up in him again and instead of swallowing it down, this time he spat, right in the open but dead eyes of the ugly beaked nosed man.

Vibius watched in both wonder and a grudging respect as the young man he thought of as gentle and in need of protection put the sword down by plunging it to stand in the Roman's belly and then began to undo his subligarium. "Cassius. We do not have time for this!" trying to keep the amusement from his speech.

Looking down at the so hated figure, Cassius let the stream of urine cover the man from balding head to finely crafted sandals. "I am so fucking terrified I could shit on the beast…. no more than the worm deserves."

Vibius' laughter was halted as they both heard a voice they had come to instantly recognise and, as if drawn like a moth to the flame, followed it, passing silent but blood drenched columns. They were all stood there, all the surviving slaves in a circle around their master. Master no more.

"I am your Dominus. And I will have your fucking hearts!"

All became silence as they saw the Domina slowly and painfully make her way through the shallow pond. This was something that none could turn from. The end of the people who had controlled their lives, had dominated their existence seemingly for mere pleasure for as long as they had been owned by this house.

As Lucertia collapsed, the man who had orchestrated all this bloodshed walked to stand in front of Batiatus. Cassius moved closer to Vibius as he stood equally mesmerised holding the inert form of Sabinus so tenderly to his chest. The whole air was filled with the sights, smells and sounds of lose, of unpaid for pains and injuries. They stood silently waiting for Spartacus to, in some small way, demand payment for all their woes. They knew that there was more blood to come.

"What would you do to hold your wife again?... To feel the warmth of her skin?... The texture of her lips?... How many men would you kill? A hundred? A thousand?..." Spartacus set his whole being and purpose onto this moment. "…There stands but one between you and her."

Batiatus had no choice, no other option than to fight. It could possibly be called a valiant effort but it was over instantly. All his years of owning, training and pitching gladiator against gladiator had done nothing to prepare the Lanista for the actuality of holding sword in hand against any but a much weaker defenceless opponent.

Down on his knees with a sword at his neck, Spartacus told him calmly, "Go to her. Tell her the gods themselves would not keep you apart." Standing back, Spartacus hit out with his pent up rage and anger, knocking his 'Dominus' to the ground, blood flying. Then he let voice to his rage. "As you lied to me of my wife!" he thundered.

Batiatus called out in supplication for help from his trusted Doctore but Oenomaus too stood resolutely closed lip. The lies, the deception this man had perpetrated having been given voice to him by that bastard Asher. The disrespectful murder of Barca was but one slight against the honour of the house Batiatus that the dark skinned man had given his adult life to serve, all washed away by the effluence of this bastard's deceit.

Knowing his skills were lacking, Batiatus threw down his sword and began to bluster in the face of Spartacus. Telling how he had made him, brought him up from nothing. "I gave you the means to accept your fate!"

Spartacus was not angered, not moved but became calm once more. The calm of battle in the arena. Sword at the Roman's throat, he told him with finality, "And now you are destroyed by it."

As the blade drew back, then swung to cut across the man's so vulnerable seeming neck, Cassius wanted to cheer, just as they would have in the arena. But this moment was too important, too momentous. No one spoke. No one moved but stood looking on as their former Dominus slowly fell to the floor so close to his beloved wife, Lucretia.

"I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood." Spartacus moved to stand over the bloodied body of Batiatus. Raising his voice so all those still alive could hear clearly, he told them, "We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters for too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest or breath forfeit for no cause. I know that not all of you wish this, yet it is done… It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path. Or join with us and together we will see Rome tremble!"

A shout as loud as any heard in the arena lifted from the gladiators, from the house slaves adorned in their festival clothes. From Vibius beside him and from Cassius' own throat. He turned then to look at Vibius, to really look at him for the first time in days, over the curled body of his brother. He saw determination there, then the man spoke, "Whatever you wish. Wherever you wish, I am with you."

He did not know what to say, what to answer. He lifted a hand to lay on his brother's shoulder feeling him warm. Deeply, blissfully asleep but alive. He prayed they would find a place of safety before Sabinus was forced to leave his drug induce stupor. He would be scared enough without realising that they were now running for their lives. Then Cassius gently touched Vibius' hand, so securely holding all that was important to him. He acknowledged the pledge the now freedman had just given him and staring into the earnest eyes could not speak. He nodded then, swallowing the dryness at his emotions.

He turned to follow as all left the villa, filled down the stairs and back onto the sands. Leading the way, knowing that Vibius was close behind, he passed through the gates, giving little thought or attention to the man who had never returned his offered affection but had been such a large part of his recent life. Spartacus who just stood there as they all decided on their own fates.

Cassius knew of only two things on leaving the Ludus. He would continue to protect his brother, tend to his hurts, love him in any way he wished then, together, with or without Vibius, they _would_ find their father.

==The end!==

* * *

end note...

I just want to express my gratitude for reading through to the end and for the reviews and support you have given me and my boys, Cassius and Sabinus.

I hope you have enjoyed and although I have finally finished this story I am in the process of writing a 'one shot' to go with it. Hope you will keep an eye out and let me know what you think.

Once again, apologies for the delay in completing this little yarn.

Cheers.


End file.
